Last is the Best
by BabyAngelGirl
Summary: What if Serena was the last Sailor Scout to be "reborn?" How would that story go?
1. Normal

I'm new at this, so if I suck, I'm sorry. But I hope you like & I don't own Sailor Moon. 

PROLOUGE  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen named Serenity who ruled the Moon. This beautiful queen had a beautiful daughter, Serenity, who fell in love with the prince of Earth, Endymion. Then an evil attacked the moon, killing Princess Serenity, Endymion, and all the others except for Queen Serenity. She used the last of her energy to send the souls of everyone, including the princesses of all the planets, to Earth to be reborn. And this, my friends, is where our story begins…

"Serena! Wake up." a woman with long blue hair calls out.

We hear a groan. "Momma, I don't wanna get up." a girl (Serena) whines.

The woman (Momma) comes into the room & opens the blinds. Serena covers her face with her covers, so Momma walks over & throws off the covers.

"AAA!" Serena cries at the sun streaming into her room.

"Get up or you'll be late." Momma says, walking out.

Serena squints toward the direction of her door. "Why does school have to start early?" she asks to no one in particular. She hears a meow & looks up to see her cat, Luna, staring at her.

"Morning Luna. You're lucky, cats can stay home & sleep." Serena sighs, rubbing her. "Unlike me, who has to get up & go to school." She walks to her closet, Luna staring at her.

10 minutes later, Serena is running down the stairs. "Bye Momma! Bye Daddy. I'm gonna be late." she kisses them both goodbye & runs out of the house.

She runs down the street, cursing to herself. She sees something from the corner of her eye & stops. She decides to investigate. She walks over where she thought she saw something.

What she found was an empty field. "That's weird. I could have sworn I saw something." She shrugs her shoulders & runs to school.

Luna comes out from behind the building. She watches Serena run & runs across the field.

Serena, luckily, makes it to school in time. She plops down in her seat in homeroom & lays her head down.

"Woke up late again?" a red-haired girl jokes.

Serena looks up. "Hey, Molly." she smiles. "You know me. I can't wake up on time to save my life." she jokes.

"I know." Molly smiles, then takes something out. "Look at this." She hands it to Serena.

Serena reads the newspaper. "'Sailor Fire catches robbers again!'" Serena looks up & sighs. "She's so beautiful."

Molly nods & leans in to look at the picture of the black-haired girl with a gold tiara with a red oval in the middle. She has on red star shaped earrings & a red choker. Her collar is done with two white stripes. She is wearing a white leotard with a large purple bow in the front that has a red heart in the middle. The sleeves are short & split into three bubbly sections. The skirt is short, mid-thigh, & pleated with a white bubbly edge on the top. The is a large red bow in the back. The gloves are elbow length & are white with red cuffs. Sailor Fire has on red heels & a orange mask covering her eyes.

Serena sighs again. "I wish I could be a superhero."

Molly laughs. "You can hardly get to school on time. How do you think you could save the world?"

Serena stuck her tongue out at Molly. "Meanie." But Miss Haruna comes in, so the Molly sits down & the class starts.

After school, Molly, Brenda & Serena walk to the front. "We're going to my mom's jewelry store. Wanna come?" Molly asked.

Serena shook her head. "Can't. Babysitting."

"OK. See you tomorrow." Brenda waves as she & Molly walk away.

Serena waves. "Bye!" She turns & walks towards the residential area.

10 minutes later, Serena is ringing someone's doorbell. She waits a few moments & a pretty woman opens the door. "Thank God you're here, Serena." She smiles, letting her in.

"No prob, Miss Johnson." Serena smiles, putting her stuff down.

Miss Johnson grabs her coat & walks to the door. "I'm at the school for 2 hours. You know my number & the school's if something happens."

Serena nods, mentally reciting the numbers.

"I think that's all." Miss Johnson puts on her coat. "Now all we need are the girls." She turns to the stairs. "Girls!"

Two girls come running down. "Serena!" the younger one exclaims, running towards the blond girl.

"Hey, Cassie." She smiles, scooping the girl up into a hug. "Where's Mandy?"

Cassie looks back towards her sister on the stairs. "There she is." She leans into Serena & mock-whispers. "She had a bad day."

Mandy glares at Cassie, but she is oblivious. Serena looks at Miss Johnson. "What happened?"

Miss Johnson sighs. "I don't know. When she got home, she was like this. She won't talk to me. Maybe she'll talk to you." She bends down & kisses Cassie. "Be a good girl for Serena."

Cassie nods enthusiastically. "I will!"

Miss Johnson rights herself up. "Bye Mandy." But Mandy ignores her. "Try & see what's wrong, will you?" Miss Johnson asks Serena.

Serena nods. "I'll try."

Miss Johnson waves as she walks out the door. "Be good girls!" She gets in her car & starts it. She backs out of the driveway & is soon out of sight.

Serena closes the door. She turns to the two girls. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Watch Snow White!" Cassie exclaims, holding up the case.

"That's a baby movie." Mandy mumbles, but Serena hears her. She frowns & turns to Cassie. "Why don't you go put that in the VCR? We'll be in in a minute."

"OK!" Cassie smiles, running toward the family room.

Serena turns back to Mandy. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why does everyone think something's wrong?"

"Cause you don't normally act like this." Serena walks over & pulls Mandy to her lap. "Now, what happened? I'll keep it a secret." She does the whole zipper, key, throwing it away bit.

Mandy sighs. "OK." she starts. "I really like this boy…" she starts.

Serena nods. "Boy troubles?"

"Yep." Mandy nods. "But he likes someone else & do you know why?"

Serena shakes her head.

"Because she has…boobs." Mandy sighs, looking down at her chest. "I don't have any."

Serena withholds her laughter. "Is that the only reason why he likes her?"

Mandy nods again. "I think so."

Serena brings Mandy's face to hers & says, "If this boy likes this girl only for her boobs, then he's a loser."

"But he's really cute!" Mandy objects.

"So what? There are tons of cute guys that don't look at that stuff."

Mandy looks at Serena. "It's easy for you to say. You have boobs."

Serena nods again. "Yes I do, but I'm 14. You're only 9."

"So?"

"I didn't start till I was 12." Serena lies. She started at 8, but she was here to comfort Mandy.

Mandy gets off Serena's lap. "Really?"

"Really." Serena comforts her. She gets up. "Now, why don't we go watch Snow White with Cassie?" She holds out her hand.

Mandy takes it. "OK, but one more thing."

"What?"

"Can we have ice cream?" Mandy looks hopeful.

Serena laughs. "Sure. But be clean about it." They walk into the kitchen.

2 hours later, Serena is sandwiched between two sleeping girls. She slowly gets up, letting them lean on one another & turns off the VCR.

She turns it back to TV. "I really should start my homework." Serena thinks. "But I can do that when I get home." She sits down & changes the TV.

As she flips, she hears something interesting "…in jewelry store robberies." The news was on, talking about the jewelry store robberies. Serena was about to change it, when they showed the store.

"That looks like…" Serena leaned in & squinted at the TV. She gasps. "Oh my God, that's Molly's! I have to see if she's OK." She turns to the sleeping girls. "But what about them? I can't just leave them here. Or can I…?"

She sits down & thinks. "If I run, I'll make it there in about 5 minutes. I'll go in, make sure she's OK, then run right back." She looks back. "They should be OK for 10 minutes." She grabs her coat & runs out of the house.

This is my first story, remember that. So if this sucks, don't kill me with pitchforks! Just joking…right? I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, pleaz RR!


	2. Super Heroes

Thank you for the reviews & I don't own Sailor Moon. 

"Never…realized how…far Molly's…store…was…" Serena gasped out, running down streets filled with people.

She finally reached the store, but for some odd reason, everything looked intact. She walked into the building, slowly, calling out, "Molly, are you here?"

Mrs. Baker comes out, smiling. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you?"

Serena bows. "Hello, Mrs. Baker." She straightens up & looks around. "Where are Molly & Brenda?"

Mrs. Baker tilts her head. "I don't know. I haven't seen them all day."

Serena frowned. "But they said they were coming here."

Mrs. Baker shook her head. "I haven't seen them."

Serena scratches her head & shrugs. "OK. Are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"After the robbery." Serena says.

"What robbery?" Mrs. Baker frowns.

Serena is confused. "I saw it on TV. It showed your shop…or at least what I thought it was."

Mrs. Baker patted her shoulder. "That's fine, dear. We all make mistakes." She turns to her jewelry counter. "While you're here, why don't you try on some diamonds?" She holds out the most gorgeous diamonds in the world.

Serena's mouth drops. "Are you sure you trust me?" She asked, thinking of all her klutzy moments & how much it would cost to replace a diamond, let alone 2.

Mrs. Baker nodded. "I'm sure." She puts the diamonds in Serena's face. "There're perfect with your features."

Serena blushes. "OK, but then I have to go. I'm babysitting." She reaches for the diamonds when we hear. "Don't touch those!"

The two people look up to see a girl in a sailor suit. "Sailor Fire!" Serena exclaims, not believing it with her own eyes.

Sailor Fire nods & jumps down. "Serena, you shouldn't be here."

"How'd you know my name?" Serena asked.

Sailor Fire's eyes widened. "Um, because I'm Sailor Fire."

Serena nods slowly. "O…K…"

Sailor Fire nods & walks toward Mrs. Baker. "This isn't the real Mrs. Baker." She holds out her hands & rips off Mrs. Baker's face!

Or at least that's what it looks like. When Serena opened her eyes, she saw not Mrs. Baker, but a hideous, grotesque monster! She gasps & falls on her butt. "Ewww…" she says.

Sailor Fire throws the mask aside. "Just as I thought. Negaverse."

"Negawhat?" Serena asked, recovering from the surprise.

Sailor Fire turns & smiles. "You'll find out soon enough."

Serena's confused by this remark, but decided to stay quiet & out of the way. She scoots into a corner, while watching Sailor Fire & 'Mrs. Baker.'

"Sailor Fire, you always ruin my plans! Why can't you just stay away!" she exclaims, angry.

"Cuz then what else would I do?" Sailor Fire smirked.

The monster growled, ripped off the outfit she was wearing & turned into a full-fledged monster.

Serena held in a scream, barely. She felt tears come down her face & wiped them away, quickly.

Sailor Fire smirked at the monster. "And that would scare me how?" She jumps up & karate chops the monster's head!

The head actually comes off! This time, Serena couldn't hold in the scream completely. She let out a squeak of terror.

Sailor Fire frowned. "That was WAY too easy." She walks toward the head & bends down.

The head's eyes opened, freaking Sailor Fire out. She jumps back, trips over something & falls on her head, passed out for a while.

The head floated back to the monster's body & attaches itself. "Well, now that I'm put back together, I'll destroy you!" She mumbled some words & a huge energy ball formed!

Serena watched this & knew she was basically Sailor Fire's only hope. She prayed she wouldn't die & ran to Sailor Fire.

Three things happened at once; the monster let the energy blast go, Serena ran in front of Sailor Fire & a rose flew through the air.

When the smoke cleared, Serena opened her eyes to see a guy in a tuxedo standing in front of her.

He looked back at the now conscious Sailor Fire & said "Get her out of here, now."

Sailor Fire nodded, literally picked up Serena & jumped through a opened window. When they landed, Serena was shaken up, a little freaked out & was bursting with questions.

But before she can ask any, Sailor Fire runs back inside. Serena debates whether to go inside or stay here. Her curious side wins & she runs to the window.

She watches the scene unfold as Sailor Fire destroyed the monster, using her "Sailor Fire Ignite!"

She turns to the man in a tuxedo & they start talking. Serena strains to hear tidbits. "…early…" "…tell the others…." "…princess…"

Serena was confused on what they were talking about. But she realized with a start, that she had left Cassie & Mandy alone! She took one last look at the two super heroes & ran down the street.

Sailor Fire & the man with tuxedo, were standing on the roof, watching her sprint down the street.

Sailor Fire sighs "This may cause a problem. She knows that I know her name & she'll find out how."

The man with tuxedo shook his head. "Don't worry. She's too busy with her normal life to know. She'll find out when the time's right." He turns to Sailor Fire. "Ready?"

She nods. "Yeah."

They take a flying leap & jump off into the evening.

I just had to introduce Sailor Fire & you all know who she is by now. If not, you don't watch the show enough. Shame, shame…just joking. I'll update, you review.


	3. Weird Little Girl

Thank you for the reviews & I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Serena ran into the house & was relieved to see Cassie & Mandy still sleeping. She takes off her jacket & shuts the door.

She brings the ice cream dishes into the kitchen to wash them. She hears noise coming from the living room & soon, two tired girls walk into the kitchen.

"Serena?" Cassie spoke.

"Yes?" She turns around, smiling.

"Can we jump rope?" she asks, smiling.

"Sure. Go get your coats." Serena said, washing her hands.

Cassie smiles. "Yeah!" she runs upstairs, followed by Mandy.

Serena smiles & sits down at the table. She thinks about what happened. 'But how did she know my name?' the thought kept popping up. 'I'll just have to research & find out what's up.' she thinks, sighing.

The girls come down, buttoning their coats, jump rope in Mandy's hand. "Let's go!" she smiles.

Serena nods & gets up.

The girls are outside jump roping when Miss Johnson drove up.

"Mommy!" Cassie exclaimed, running to meet her mother.

Miss Johnson brings her two girls into a hug. "Hello, sweethearts." She kisses them both on the cheek.

Serena walks over to them. "There were sweet." she confirmed.

Miss Johnson puts them down. "Thank you, Serena. How much do I owe you?"

"20." Serena cleared up.

Miss Johnson took her wallet out of her purse & took out a 20. "There you are." She hands Serena the money. "Can I give you a ride home?"

Serena shook her head. "It's fine. I like walking home."

Miss Johnson nodded. "OK." To her girls, she said, "Say good bye to Serena."

"Bye Serena!" both girls hugged Serena.

"Bye Cassie. Bye Mandy." she bends down. "And remember," She tells Mandy. "He's a loser."

Mandy nodded. "Arigato, Serena." She bows.

Serena straightens up & goes back inside for her stuff. She comes out & waves to the two girls & the mother.

She begins to walk down the street, when she sees something weird. A little girl standing in the middle of the street. Serena's about to call out when she sees a huge truck coming to her!

Serena runs in the street & grabs the girl. They both roll onto the sidewalk, little cuts & bruises.

The truck stops & the driver jumps out. "Oh my God, are you OK!" he exclaims, running over.

Serena moans, sitting up. "Yeah, but next time look where you're going."

The truck driver takes off his hat & bends down, sweating. "I'm sorry." He gestures to the little girl. "Is she OK?"

Serena shakes the girl. "Hey, are you OK?"

The girl moans. Serena shakes her again. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

The girl turns around & the truck driver screams in terror. The girl's face is monstrous! "I'm getting out of here!" He jumps into his truck & speeds away.

Serena takes a breath, holding her scream in, when she sees tears come down the girl's face. Serena's mothering side kicks in & she holds the girl close to her. "Shh, it's OK. He's just a jerk. Don't cry."

The girl's face changes from tears to an evil face. Her arms go around Serena & they change into claws.

Serena feels the claws digging into her skin. "Ow, what are you doing?"

The girl digs them harder into her back, causing Serena to cry out in pain. She hangs her head, tears forming. "Stop it, please!"

The girl begins to laugh & breaks skin, causing Serena to begin bleeding. Serena lets the tears fall & she begins pushing her away. "Get away, you little freak!"

The girl abruptly lets go & Serena jumps up, in pain. She glares at the girl. "What's your problem? Do you like hurting people? After I saved your life?"

The girl said nothing & tears began to form again. But Serena shakes her head, grabbing her bag & backing up. "It ain't gonna work, little brat! You dug those claws into me & broke skin! I ain't going to help you!"

The girl utters something so softly that Serena could have sworn she didn't hear anything. "Help me…"

Serena knew she should probably get her back checked, but something inside her told her to stay. She puts down her bag. "What?"

The girl looks up & her face flashes to a pretty girl with big brown eyes. Serena blinks & the face is monstrous again. Serena rubs her eyes. "I could have sworn…"

The girl gets up & pulls on Serena's skirt. "Help me…"

Serena looks around & puts her hands on the girl's shoulder. "I don't know how."

"Use the crystal…"

"The what?" Serena stares at her.

But the girl changes back to the evil one & rips Serena's skirt! Serena screams, jumping back. She looks down to see the skirt WAY too short.

She looks back at the girl & sees her cackling again. Serena gulps & slowly walks over. "Listen, little girl. Whatever's inside you, fight it."

The girl groans & clutches her head. Serena bends down & shakes the girl. "Fight it!" she exclaims, shaking the girl violently.

The girl begins screaming, but Serena keeps shaking. "Fight it!" she screams. A white light appears from her forehead & blasts the girl.

The girl flies back & Serena begins shaking herself. She looks at her hands.

The girl started flailing, but suddenly stopped. Serena stood up & walked over to her. She bends down to see a girl with light skin with big brown eyes & soft brown hair.

Serena bends down & slowly shakes her. "Little girl, wake up. You're OK."

The girl slowly opens her eyes. Serena lets out a sigh. "You're fine. Don't worry."

The girl sits up & looks at Serena. She smiles & hugs her. Serena, surprised, hugs her back. The girl murmurs something.

Serena pulls back. "What?"

The girl stood up & bowed. "Arigato, dear princess." She skips down the street, singing.

Serena slowly stands up, shocked. "Did she just call me princess?" she asked to no one in particular.

Wow, that was like Exorcist. Of course, only in Sailor Moon will no one notice a little girl screaming at the top of her lungs. Just like there are never any police at the robberies & other things. Does anyone else notice that? Maybe it's just me. Review & I'll update.


	4. New Boys & Dreams

Thank you for the reviews & I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena's staring up at her ceiling, thinking. 'What did that little girl mean by 'princess'?' she thought.

Turning over, she sees Luna staring at her. She reaches out to pet her. "Hey, Luna. Maybe you can help me?" Serena jokes, smiling.

Luna stares at her for a few moments, then runs out of her room. Serena sits up, eyebrows frowning. "Wonder what's up with her?"

Unexpectedly, Serena's phone rings. She grabs it & answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl. I had the weirdest dream." Molly's voice came on.

Serena walked around, grabbing some black nail polish. "Yeah, what about?"

"This weird monster took over my mom & drained me & Brenda's energy." Molly laughed.

Serena, by chance, paints her big toe instead of her nail. "What?"

Molly continued laughing. "I know, weird. Oh well, I gotta go. Somebody totally trashed my mom's jewelry store. Bye." She hangs up.

Serena stares at her phone for a moment, a strange feeling in her stomach. She closes the nail polish, wipes her toe off & gets up. "I have to get out of this house or I'm gonna go crazy."

She walks downstairs, says goodbye to her mom & dad & walks down the street. She walks to the arcade & decides to talk to Andrew. He usually has good advice.

She walks in & sees someone talking to Andrew. He has dark hair, is about 6'2", & is in all black. Serena walks up to them to hear the last bit of their conversation.

"…damn homework." the dark haired man was finishing.

Andrew looked beyond him & saw Serena. "Hey, Serena."

"Hey." She smiled, waving.

The man turned around & Serena saw that he had blue eyes. She felt like she'd seen them before, but shook them off. She smiled. "Hello, I'm Serena Tsukino."

The man smiles at her & Serena gets the feeling of recognition again. "Darien Shields." he provided.

"Nice to meet you." She turns to Andrew, partly to stop staring at Darien & partly to ask advice. "Can I ask you something Andrew?"

"Sure." He smiles, then turns to Darien. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure." Darien nods, then turns to Serena. "See you later." He walked out, Andrew & Serena staring after him.

"So, what's up?" Andrew asks.

10 minutes later, the two of them are sitting in a café, drinking tea. Serena's finishing what she was telling him. "So, you see, I feel like I'm having an outta-body experience or something."

Andrew nods, the steam from his tea coming up. "I see. Well, I think you probably just need to get some sleep."

Serena grimaced. "So, I'm crazy?"

Andrew leans back. "That's a loaded question."

"Hey!" she throws a napkin at him, playfully. "But seriously…"

Andrew becomes serious. "Seriously? I think this is happening to you for a reason. You'll probably understand it later."

Serena frowned. Usually Andrew's advice helped, but this time it confused her more. "OK. Thanks."

"Check!" Andrew calls, their waitress to come over & give them the check.

When she leaves, Serena puts down some money. "It's ok. I got it." Andrew insisted.

"No, it's really fine." Serena tried to put it down.

Andrew pushed it back to her. "Just you owe me next time."

Serena stares at him & the money for a few extra minutes. "Fine." She puts her money away." She looks at her watch. "Well, I gotta go." She gets up, gathering her stuff.

Andrew pays & gets up as well. "I can walk you home."

Serena put her coat on. "No, it's fine. I need to clear my head."

Andrew frowned. "If you're sure…"

"Of course I am." She hugs him goodbye. "Bye!" She runs out.

Serena walks down the street, thinking about Darien for some reason. "I can't figure it out. I've seen him somewhere. I just don't know where!" she cries in frustration.

"Having problems?"

Serena turned to see Darien on a motorcycle & smiles. "Hey." She shakes her head. "No, just thinking out loud."

Darien smiles. "OK. Well, you might want to think out loud quieter. I think the whole world heard you, Meatball Head!" He put his helmet back on & sped away.

Serena stood, mouth dropped. "Meatball Head! What does that mean!" she cries after him.

Serena gets home, angry & confused. "How dare he call me Meatball Head. And say I have a big mouth." she walks up to her room & falls on her bed.

"Still, I feel like I know him from somewhere. But where?" she closes her eyes & falls into a light sleep.

Dream Sequence

Serena's walking around in fog. "Where am I?" she asks out loud.

She suddenly sees something. It's a girl with long blond hair & a long white dress. She's standing in front of the tuxed man from before.

Serena gasps, then ducks, listening to their convo.

"Tuxedo Mask, find the Imperial Silver Crystal." the girl asks, in a lovely voice.

The man, obviously Tuxedo Mask, bowed. "I will, then we can be together again."

As Serena watches this, she realizes she's crying. 'Why am I crying?' she thinks, watching the two figures fade away.

Serena jolts out of bed, waking up. She looks around. "What was that about?" she asked out loud. She felt her face & was stunned to find that there were tears on her face.

She gets up & looks out her window at the night sky. "What's going on with me?" she sighs, staring at the moon.

Don't worry, I won't have Darien be too mean. He's just playing around, so don't flame me! Sorry I haven't updated since last Wed, I think.


	5. Nighttime Convo

Sorry I took so long to update! I discovered myspace & I had to study. In fact, I still am supposed to, but I decided to update. Hope you're still paying attention to the story. I don't own Sailor Moon. Also, when I mean 'reborn', I mean the last scout to be reawakened. I guess reawakened would be a better word, but oh well…

Serena wakes up, & rolls to her side. Groaning, she squints at her clock. '2:11' it read & Serena groaned again.

"Why can I not sleep?" she moans, staring at the ceiling.

'The dream' a voice in the back of her head said.

Serena shut her eyes & slapped her hand over it. "I know. I know. I just can't get it out of my head." Realizing she was talking to herself, Serena threw the covers off & got up.

"Maybe a walk will clear my mind." She snuck downstairs & grabbed her shoes & jacket. Slowly opening & closing the door, she breathed in the night air & began walking.

She didn't have any specific place to go, so she just walked. She ended up at the park she used to play at as a child.

"I haven't been here in a while." Serena walked to the swings & began to swing. Just as she was about to get past the top bar, she saw something from the corner of her eye.

Gasping, she stopped herself & watched as Tuxedo Mask walked over to her.

"Do you usually swing at 2am in the morning?" he jokes, sitting in the next swing.

Serena smiled. "Yeah, no line."

They both sorta laughed awkwardly, then an awkward silence befell them. Serena was the first to break it.

"So what are you doing here?"

TM began to swing, staring up at the moon. "Just needed to clear my mind."

Serena nodded, staring at her feet. "Yeah, me too." She watched as TM swung higher & higher.

"Be careful. You might…" But before she could get it out, TM jumped off.

Serena watched in awe as he landed gracefully on the top of the slide. "…fall." she finishes, standing up.

TM grinned down at her. "Worried?"

For some reason, Serena blushed. "Just a little." She walks over to the slide & begin to climb the ladder.

TM leans on the rail & watches as she climbs. "You know, you really shouldn't have been there yesterday."

Serena gets to the top & frowns. "Why? How did Sailor Fire know who I was?"

TM frowns & jumps down. "Don't worry about that."

Serena looks down at him. "Why not?"

TM begin to walks away. "Just don't. You better go home."

Serena refused to give up. "What about the girl with long blond hair & a long white dress!"

TM stops & Serena goes on. "Yeah, I know about her! Who is she?"

TM closes his eyes & groans. "You don't need to know about her." He begins to walk again.

Serena frowns. "I'm not giving up that easy." she said, sliding down the slide. "Wait!" She runs after him.

Against his own gut instinct, he stops. Serena catches up & pauses to catch her breath.

Once she was all caught up, she looked up. "She was in my dream. Both you & her. She said something about finding the Imperial Silver Crystal." Serena pauses. "Then I began to cry." Looking up at TM, she grabs his arm. "Tell me who you are & why you're here. And who was that little girl?" she screams, shaking him.

TM jerks his arm back & turns to her. "What little girl?"

Serena's mouth fell. "I tell you about the dream & you want to know about the little girl?" she asks in disbelief.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" he asks.

"Don't have to be rude. Yesterday, after leaving the kids I was babysitting, I saved this girl from getting hit by a truck. Then she turned into a hideous monster & did this." Serena lifts her jacket & tank top & shows the scars.

TM grimaces. "Ow." He lightly touches it, causing Serena to wince. "Sorry."

She pulls it back down. "No prob. She asked me to help her, but I didn't know how to. She said use the crystal & I remember a bright light." Serena pauses.

TM waits for her to go on. Serena takes a breath & goes on. "She changed back & called me 'princess.'" She stops & looks up at TM. "What does that mean?"

TM stares at her hopeful face & sighs. "I can't tell you." He begins to walk off.

"Why can't you tell me!" Serena cries, but TM begins to run.

Serena screams after him. "You can't just leave me like this!"

TM shook his head & leaped onto a nearby building. Stopping, he turned & saw Serena's tear-stained face. "I'm sorry, Serena. Until later." he says to himself, leaping off.

Serena watched him go, then felt her cheek. "Why am I crying?" She looks the direction he went, then she stared at the moon. "What am I in all this?" Serena closed her eyes & began to walk back home.

I know! I know! Two months! Don't kill me! Just joking…almost summer, so I'll update like crazy then. RR!


	6. Doctor

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in…a month! Wow, that's a long time! I don't own sailor moon, or IcyHot (if that's what it's called)

It's the next day after the night time conversation with Tuxedo Mask & Serena is at the doctors, taking care of her scars.

"Tsukino, Serena?" a nurse calls out.

"Here" Serena gets up, putting down the magazine she wasn't really reading.

The nurse smiles. "Right this way." She turns & walks down a hallway with a lot of turns.

They reach a door labeled 'Dr. Anderson'. The nurse opens the door & turns to Serena. "The doctor should be in shortly. Why don't you take a seat?"

"Thank you." Serena smiles, sitting down. The nurse closes the door & leaves Serena in silence.

Serena looks around at the walls, seeing degrees & photographs of a blue-haired girl in numerous stages; elementary holding a picture up, middle standing with the principal & accepting an award &, most likely the most recent one, standing in front of the "Albert Einstein School for the Gifted", smiling.

Serena stares at these photos so intently that she doesn't hear Dr. Anderson come in.

"My pride & joy." she says, causing Serena to jump & blush.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Anderson. I was just looking." Serena apologizes.

Dr. Anderson smiles. "No need to apologize." She walks over to her desk & opens the folder she was holding. "Now, I see your normal doctor is actually Dr. Sato, but unfortunately, she is on maternity leave."

Serena nods. "I was told that you would be able to help me."

Dr. Anderson looks up & puts on her glasses. Serena takes her all in; the medium-length blue hair, the white doctor's coat with a black skirt. On her feet, she wore black heels. "Well, it all depends on what you want me to do."

Serena sits on the bed type thing in doctor's offices & turns her back on Dr. Anderson. Taking a deep breath, she lifts her shirt. She hears Dr. Anderson gasp.

"My goodness, dear! What happened?" She stands up & walks over, lightly touching the scars, causing Serena to wince slightly. "I'm sorry."

Serena pulls down her shirt & turns. "It's a long story. Basically my cat went a tad crazy on me when I was holding the cat nip." she lied, not really wanting to explain the real story.

Dr. Anderson stared at her. "I've never seen a cat that can do that."

"My cat's a little different." Serena grinned, half-heartedly.

Dr. Anderson nods. "I see." She walks over to her desk & opens it. "First, we need to clean those cuts."

Serena watches as she takes out a huge bottle of peroxide. "Can I get some sleeping gas for this part?" she half-heartedly jokes.

Dr. Anderson grabs a couple of cotton balls & turns. "This will sting at first, but if you make it past this part, you'll be fine for the rest."

20 minutes later & a lot of screaming from Serena, she is sitting on her stomach, back exposed, to Dr. Anderson caressing hands.

"Doesn't that feel better?" she asks, smiling.

Serena, wiping away tears, nods. "Yeah. You give good massages." She put her head down & closed her eyes.

Serena opens her eyes & is in the fog again. Letting out a groan, she stands up & looks down to see herself wearing the long white dress!

"Whoa!" she exclaims, spinning around in it & eventually falling on her ass. "Ow…" she moans, getting up.

"Dear princess." Serena turns & sees Tuxedo Mask standing in front of her, kneeling.

"Um…" Serena bits her lip, thinking of something to say. A thought pops in her head, & trying her hardest to sound royal, says. "Tuxedo Mask, you must find the Crystal." To her surprise, it came out exactly like her previous dream.

"Of course. Then we can be together again." Tuxedo Mask gets up & begins to walk over.

Serena feels her heart begin to beat extremely fast, but something tells her not to run. She watches as Tuxedo Mask comes closer & closer until he's right in front of her. She looks up to see his mask & reaches to take it off, when…

"Serena? Serena?" Dr. Anderson shakes the sleeping girl.

"Wha?" Serena wakes up in a start. Still sort of out of it, she looks around & realizes she's in the office. Turning to see Dr. Anderson worried face, she attempts a smile. "Sorry, must have nodded off. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Dr. Anderson nods. "OK." Turning to the medicine cabinet, she takes out a couple tubes of IcyHot. "Now rub this on every night & every morning to help lower the chance of blistering."

Serena nods, taking the tubes. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me." Dr. Anderson goes on.

Serena smiles. "Thank you." She shakes her head & collects her things.

"Mother?" a voice calls out from the door.

Serena looks up to see the girl from the photos standing in the doorway, holding a lot of books.

"Yes, dear?" Dr. Anderson looks up.

The girl looks at Serena & Serena feels a sense of recognition about her. She shakes it off though & turns to Dr. Anderson. "Thank you for helping me. I would say I hope to see you soon, but since that would mean I'm doing worse, I won't say that." Serena laughs & the blue haired girl looks at her, strangely.

"OK, dear." Dr. Anderson smiles. Turning to the girl, she says. "Amy, can you show Serena out?"

Amy nods & turns. Serena waves goodbye one last time & follows Amy. They walk in silence for a few moments, then Serena clears her throat. "So, Dr. Anderson's your mother?"

Amy nods, not saying a word. Serena bits her lip, thinking of what else to say to break the awkward silence. "Um…she's cool. I'm here for my cuts on my back."

Amy nods again, not saying a word once more. Serena watches her, then decides to try one more time. "What school do you go to?"

"Albert Einstein School for the Gifted." Amy finally speaks, causing Serena to smile.

"Ahh, so you do talk." she jokes, but Amy doesn't answer.

The two girls reach the end of the hallway & Amy stops. Serena frowns, but decides to try once last last time. "Well, my name's Serena Tsukino & it was nice meeting you Amy Anderson." She walks out of the doctor's office, unaware of Amy smiling after her.

"Goodbye for now, Serena Tsukino. I'll be seeing you soon." Just as she finished this, a beeping noise went off & Amy ran out the other door.

Oooo…what could be going on! Review & you'll find out.


	7. Confused

I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't even think I own Sailor Fire…not sure. Oh well.

Serena was almost home, but she couldn't get the conversation out of her head. 'What did he mean he can't tell me. If it involves me, I should know.'

Serena was getting frustrated & didn't notice the people running past her in a panic. She finally looked up when her arm was grabbed by a stranger.

"Wha…" but she was pulled along, by this weird man. Looking up, she tried to pull away, but the man had a death grip. "Hey! Who are you?" she shouted.

The man didn't turn around. "I'm saving your life! You were about to go into the danger!" he shouted, still running.

"What danger?" But Serena looked around & saw people running all around her. "What's going on?" she calmingly asked.

But no one heard her, because she hit a bump & fell to her knees. The man had let go, frustrated that she wasn't running fast enough.

"Hey!" Serena complained & tried to get up, but people were running over her, literally. "Ow! Watch where you're going, Miss Heels!" Serena screamed, but no one heard her.

After 5 minutes, Serena was able to get up. "Stupid people." she mumbled, pushing herself up, back in so much pain.

She looked around & saw a crowd of people coming at her again! "I'm not getting stuck this time!" she shouted, running into an alleyway until everyone had left.

She waited 3 minutes, then sighed. "Guess it's safe."

"That's what you think…" an menacing voice says.

"Wha?" But Serena was gagged & her hands were tied. She thrown over whoever's shoulder it was. She began to kick & tried to scream, but nothing worked.

Finally giving up, she craned her head to try to get a good look at her kidnapper. All she saw was blonde hair. She looked down at what he was wearing. A dark blue jacket with a black belt around the middle, blue pants that were covered with knee-length black boots.

'Who is this guy?' she thought, but her thoughts stopped when she heard "Bubbles Blast!"

Serena was suddenly surrounded by bubbles & heard the man cussing about annoying Sailors.

He create an energy blast & shot it at something or someone. "That'll teach those Sailors." he laughed.

Serena was thoroughly confused, but couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, they both heard "Supreme Thunder Crash!"

A bolt of lightning flew towards them, but the man dodged it in time. Serena heard someone shout, "Thunder, watch it! We don't want to hurt her!"

"My bad." someone, obviously Thunder, apologized.

"Annoying Sailors! I'll destroy you!" He began to create an energy ball, but Serena wasn't going to let him. She began kicking, making it hard to concentrate.

"Stupid girl! You're annoying me!" he shouts, throwing her off his shoulder!

Serena began to fall, but couldn't stop herself. She began praying for someone to save her as her tears flew up into the sky. 'I don't want to die!' she shouted in her head.

But before she hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her & she immediately stopped falling.

Looking up, she gasped. It was Tuxedo Mask! She tried to thank him, but the gag didn't help much.

He landed on the ground & let her down. She gasped inwardly at the four teenager standing around her.

To her left was a blue-haired girl with a gold tiara with a blue oval in the middle. She had on blue star shaped earrings & a blue choker. Her collar was done with two white stripes. She was wearing a white leotard with a large light blue bow in the front that has a dark blue heart in the middle. The sleeves are short & split into three bubbly sections. The skirt is short, mid-thigh, & pleated with a white bubbly edge on the top. The was a large blue bow in the back. The gloves are elbow length & are white with blue cuffs. She had on blue boots & a green mask covered her eyes.

Next to the blue-haired girl was a brown-haired girl with a gold tiara with a green oval in the middle. She had on pink rose earrings & a green choker. Her collar was done with two white stripes. She was wearing a white leotard with a large pink bow in the front that has a green heart in the middle. The sleeves are short & split into three bubbly sections. The skirt is short, mid-thigh, & pleated with a white bubbly edge on the top. The was a large pink bow in the back. The gloves are elbow length & are white with green cuffs. She had on green boots & a blue mask covered her eyes.

Next to her was a blond-haired girl with a gold tiara with a green oval in the middle. She had on orange star earrings & an orange choker. Her collar was done with two white stripes. She was wearing a white leotard with a large orange bow in the front that has a yellow heart in the middle. The sleeves are short & split into three bubbly sections. The skirt is short, mid-thigh, & pleated with a white bubbly edge on the top. The was a large orange bow in the back. The gloves are elbow length & are white with orange cuffs. She had on orange heels & a red mask covered her eyes.

Standing next to her was Sailor Fire, who was smiling. "Hello, again."

Serena's eyes widened & she tried to say something, but couldn't. She began trying to take the gag off, but Tuxedo Mask helped her.

Once the gag was off, she took a deep breath. "Thank God!" she shouted. Then blushing, she bowed. "Thank you for…saving me." she smiled.

"No prob." the brown-haired girl said. "Sailor Thunder at your service."

"Sailor Ice." the blue-haired girl introduced herself.

"And Sailor Love." the blond-haired girl grinned.

"And you already know me & Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Fire finished.

Serena stared at them in awe. "Wow, you guys have a whole team going on here." she said, then blushed. "Sorry."

Sailor Love smiled. "No prob."

Their happy moment was introduced my the man shouting. "I'm going to get you Sailor brats next time!" he shouted, disappearing.

Serena glared at him. "Good riddance!" she shouted, but he was gone. "That was weird." She turned, but noticed everyone was gone.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" she called out. "Hello? Sailor Ice? Sailor Thunder? Sailor Love? Sailor Fire? Tuxedo Mask? Anyone!" she shouted.

She sighed when no one answered her. "OK, well, I better go before I'm kidnapped again." she laughed softly to herself & walked back towards home.

Unknown to her, the girls & TM were watching her.

"The Dark Kingdom knows." Sailor Love sighs.

"We'll have to watch her more carefully." Sailor Ice points out.

"OK, we'll put our plan into action on Monday." Sailor Fire decides. With that, they jump off into the sunset.

I know, the sunset part was cheesy, but I had to end it somehow. Hm…wonder who the Sailors are? Hahaha. Please RR


	8. New Friends

I don't own Sailor Moon.

The next day, Serena was thoroughly confused on what had happened to her. She sat in math, bored out of her mind, doodling.

Molly looked over & saw Serena doodling what seemed to be four girls in sailor suits & a guy in a tuxedo. Covering her mouth to hold the giggle, she wrote a note quickly.

Serena sighed, then a note hit her arm. Looking up, she saw Molly paying attention, but a smile was on her face.

Serena opened the note:

Rena,  
What's with the super heroes? Do you wish to be one?  
Molly

Serena blushed, wrote something back & threw it at Molly. Looking down, she realized she had been doodling the Sailors & Tuxedo Mask.

Sighing, she crumpled the paper up & threw it in her backpack. Luckily for her, the bell rang & it was lunch time.

As Serena & Molly walked out the door, Molly giggled. "So, which Sailor do you want to be?"

Serena glared at her. "Shut up, Molly." she playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Um, Serena?" a timid voice called out.

Both Serena & Molly turned to see a blue-haired girl standing in back of them. It took a minute for Serena to realize who it was.

"Amy! But I thought you went to Albert Einstein School for the Gifted…" Serena started.

"Um, I transferred her today." Amy explained.

Serena smiled. "Cool. I mean, I bet this school is probably way easier than your other one, but this ones way funner."

"More fun." Amy corrected.

Serena sweat dropped, then laughed. "My bad, more fun." They heard a cough & Serena turned to see an impatient Molly.

"Chill, red." Serena teased. Turning back, she introduced them. "Molly, this is Amy Anderson. Her mom treated my back. Amy, this is Molly Baker. Her mom owns a jewelry store."

The two girls smiled, but didn't make any move to shake hands or talk. Molly scrunched her face up in confusion. "What do you mean, your back?"

Serena tilted her head, then snapped. "Oh yeah! Sorry." She turned & showed the girls the scars.

She heard Molly inhale sharply, but nothing from Amy. 'That's weird…Oh well.' she thought, pulling her shirt back.

She turned & Molly asked. "How'd that happen?"

"Luna went crazy." Serena fibbed.

Molly nodded, but her mouth still hung open. "Jeez, maybe you should put Luna in a pound."

Serena shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Who's Luna?" Amy asked.

"My cat." Serena supplied. "Hey, you want to eat with us?"

Amy nodded. "Sure."

The three of them walked to join Brenda & a boy with brown hair & glasses. Molly groaned. "What's Melvin doing here?"

Serena hit her lightly. "Be nice. He totally is crushing on you."

Molly hit her back. "Why me? Why can't I get the cute ones." But she smiled & sat down next to the boy. "Hey, Melvin." she greeted.

"Hey, Molly. I have fried shrimp today." Melvin showed her his lunch.

"Yummy. I have olives." Molly giggled as they shared lunches.

Serena smiled, then motioned for Amy to sit by her. "Hey guys, this is Amy Anderson. She's new, so be nice." she teased.

"Hi, I'm Brenda Kayama." the brown haired girl introduced herself as she ate her noodles.

"Name's Melvin Gurio. Hey, do you like bugs?" he asked, getting close.

Molly groaned & pulled him back. "Leave the poor girl alone, Melvin."

Amy giggled. "No, sorry I don't like bugs."

Serena smiled. "So, Amy, what do you do for fun?" she asked as she opened her own lunch.

"I like reading, chess & swimming." Amy took a bite of her lunch.

"Really? I love swimming." Serena smiled. "Not so good at it, but I still like it." This caused Amy to laugh again.

Brenda spoke up. "Hey, did you hear about that big fight near the Tokyo Tower?"

Melvin looked up. He loved to gossip. "Yeah, I heard that the Sailor team showed up & kicked butt."

Serena smiled. 'If they only knew…' she thought. Then she got a bright idea. "Hey, Melvin. Which girl do you like?"

Melvin blushed. "Um, if I had to choose, I guess I'd choose Sailor Ice."

Amy began coughing on her sandwich, Serena patted her back. "You OK?" she asked.

Amy nodded, eyes watering. "Just went down the wrong pipe…" she coughed some more.

Serena nodded. "OK." Then she turned to Molly & Brenda. "If you could be any Sailor, who would you be?"

"Definitely Sailor Love." Molly said, stars in her eyes. "She's so gorgeous."

"No way. Sailor Thunder cuz she kicks butt!" Brenda clenched her fists.

"What about you Serena?" Molly asked.

"Um, probably Sailor Fire. She just seems cool." Serena said. Then she turned to Amy. "What about you?"

But before she could answer, the bell rang. "Ohh, we have to go back to class!" Serena whined.

"Come on, Rena. Stop whining." Molly pulled her.

"Fine." But she stopped & turned to Amy. "Hey, do you want to hang after school?"

Amy looked surprise, but nodded. "Sure."

Serena smiled. "OK, we'll meet in front of the school. See ya!" Both Molly & Serena ran inside the building, leaving Amy with her thoughts.

Skip to after school

"See ya! I got a dentist appointment!" Molly waved as she ran down the street.

Serena waved, then turned & ran right into some bullies. She flew backwards on her butt.

The first bully glared at her. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!"

Serena got to her knees & apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The bully scoffed. "Yeah, well apology not accepted, you clumsy little dweeb."

A second bully smirked. "Did you hear that? Maybe your lunch money will make him feel better."

But as they were about to do anything, someone shouted, "How about a facelift?"

Both bullies looked up "Huh?"

Standing in front of them was a girl with brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail that came down to about her mid-back. She had bangs & two strands of hair, on either side of her head hanging down. Her green eyes were aflame with anger.

"You heard me. I think you'd better apologize to this nice young lady, if you know what's best for you."

The first bully laughed. "Ew, we're shakin'."

The second bully laughed. "Looky here. This chick thinks she's stronger than we are, don't you, babe." He reached out to touch her face, but the girl grabbed his hand.

"Don't call me babe!" She flipped the bully on the ground & elbowed him in the groin.

"Arg!" he groaned.

She turned to the other & ran at him, kicking him in the gut. "Take that!" The second bully groaned, "Arg…"

The girl glared at them. "Now, apologize & then move your sorry carcass."

The bullies mumbled apologies & then ran. Serena & the girl watched them go, then the girl turned to Serena. "Are you all right?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Take care." she said, walking off, but Serena shouted after her. "Hey wait!"

The girl turned & Serena ran over to her. "What's your name? I'm Serena Tsukino."

"Lita Kino." she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Lita." Serena smiled. "Do you go to my school?"

Lita nodded. "Yeah, but the school didn't have any that would fit me, so I had to keep my old uniform."

Serena nodded. "Did you just transfer?"

Lita nodded. "Yeah, but everyone's been so mean, so I don't really have any friends."

Serena frowned. "Wonder why…" Then she smacked her forehead. "Oops! I forgot! I'm supposed to meet Amy!"

Lita smiled. "I'll go." She turned to go, but Serena stopped her again. "Do you want to hang with us? Amy's new, too."

"You sure it's all right?"

Serena nodded. "Sure! Let's go!" She grabbed Lita's hand & they ran to the front of the school.

Once they got there, Serena saw Amy waiting. "Amy!" she shouted, waving.

Amy looked up & smiled. Once the two of them got there, Serena sweat dropped. "Sorry we're late."

Amy smiled. "No prob."

Serena smiled back. "Amy, this is Lita Kino. She's new. Lita, this is Amy Anderson. She's new, too."

The two girls smile & greet each other. Serena smiled. "So, are you guys new to Tokyo or just the school?"

"Just the school." they answered.

Serena nodded. "I see. So what do you guys want to do?"

"Um, we can hit the arcade." Lita suggested.

Serena nodded. "Sure." Turning to Amy, she asked. "Is that OK, with you Amy?"

Amy nodded. "Sure, that's fine."

"OK, let's go." Serena linked arms with both of them & began walking.

That's such a happy ending to end on. Please RR


	9. New Friends & New Guys

I'm back with good ideas, I hope. I don't own Sailor Moon

"So how was your first day at Crossroads?" Serena asked her two new friends as they walked down the street.

"It was…eventful." Amy supplied, smiling at the cheerful girl.

"Yeah, for me too." Lita added.

Serena was about to ask what they meant by 'eventful' when she came up to the arcade. "Here we are! Come on." She pulled them into the arcade, smiling.

Once inside, they stood for a few moments to let their eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. They saw a certain blond hair, blackish-brown eyed man stood at the counter, talking to someone.

"Andrew!" Serena greeted, letting go of her friends hands. She ran up to him & gave him a huge hug.

Smiling at her happiness, Andrew hugged her back. "Jeez, Serena. I just saw you the other day."

Looking up, Serena flashed one of her trademark smiles. "Well, just making sure you didn't forget about me." she teased him, but let go.

"How are you? How was school?" he asked, motioning for her to sit down.

"It was fine, _tons _of homework, though." Serena pretended to pout, then she remembered. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She turned to her friends standing awkwardly by the door. "Andrew, these are my new friends, Amy Anderson & Lita Kino. They're new to my school. Amy, Lita, this is Andrew Furuhata, one of my oldest friends & big brother."

Lita looked puzzled. "He doesn't look like that much."

Serena giggled & Andrew smiled. "He's not _really_ my big brother, he just acts like it."

"Oh." Lita blushed, Serena giggled again.

"That's OK. It was a honest mistake." Andrew smiled causing Lita to 'swoon.'

"Stop flirting! What would Rita say?" Serena teased, causing Andrew to blush.

"Rita Nishimura?" Amy spoke up surprised. "The famous woman who won 7 World Science Fairs in a row?"

Andrew nodded. "Yep. Brilliant, but she also has a different side. She loves riding horses."

"She also _loves _Andrew." Serena teased again.

"Rena…" Andrew started, but was interrupted.

"Don't lie, Andrew. You know it's true." a familiar voice walked in.

All four people turned to see black haired, blue eyes Darien Shields walk in. Serena, remembering what he had called her the other day, didn't greet him.

"Hey, Darien. What's up?" Andrew greeted his best friend.

"Nothing. Just visiting." He put his bag down & turned to the blond pigtailed blue eyed girl ignoring him. "Hey, Serena."

"Hmph…" she pouted, crossing her arms.

Darien grinned. "Come on. I'm sorry for calling you Meatball Head."

Serena wanted to stay mad, but couldn't. Turning suddenly, she flashed him a 100 watt smile. "Fine I forgive you!"

Darien, surprised by her cheerfulness, recovered & nodded. Serena turned to her friends. "Sorry, Darien, these are my new friends, Amy Anderson & Lita Kino. They're new to my school. Amy, Lita, this is Darien Shields, Andrew's best friend & my tormentor."

"Hello." "Hey." the girls greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Darien greeted them. He turned back to Andrew. "So, how long has it been since you & Rita have seen each other? 2 hours?" he teased.

"Don't start, Darien. At least I have a girlfriend." Andrew shot back, trying to recover.

Serena couldn't hide her shock. 'This guy is hot! Why doesn't he have a girlfriend?' Then she mentally slapped herself. 'He's 18! Don't get any ideas!'

Darien saw her face. "What's up, Meatball Head? Don't think I can get a girlfriend?" he teased.

"I thought you weren't going to call me Meatball Head anymore." Serena pretended to pout.

"Did I say that?" Darien pretended to think.

"I don't have to stand for this." Serena smiled, getting up. "I better go anyways. Like I said, tons of homework. Bye Andrew, see you later! Bye Amy & Lita. See you guys tomorrow." She paused, then decided to say bye again. "See ya, idiot." she teased, walking out the door.

Darien pretended to be shocked at her calling him idiot as Andrew laughed. "Major burn, dude." Amy & Lita just giggled.

It all stopped when a man about the age of 18 with blonde hair & blue eyes entered the arcade. He was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans & a T-shirt, but Darien, Amy & Lita all glared at him.

Ignoring them, this man walked up to Andrew. "Excuse me, have you see this girl?" He showed Andrew a picture of Serena.

Shocked, Andrew asked. "What do you want with Serena?" He didn't see the motions that the other three gave him.

The man put the picture back. "Serena, huh? Pretty name. Thank you for your time." He walked out, smirking.

"What was up with him?" Andrew asked the other three as they gave him death glares. "And you three?"

"Nothing, Andrew." Amy shook her head. Turning to Lita, she nodded. "Bye Andrew. Bye Darien." The two girls walked out rather quickly.

"Where are they going?" Andrew asked Darien.

"Dunno, but I gotta run too. See ya, Drew!" Darien ran out, grabbing his bag.

Andrew was confused. "What's up with those three?" Shrugging his shoulders, he went back to cleaning.

Meanwhile, Serena, not wanting to go home, was walking through the park. "It's such a beautiful day." she murmured as she listened to the birds chirp & felt the sun warm her face. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention & tripped, stumbling into someone's arms.

Looking up, the first thing she saw were blue eyes. But what shocked her was that these eyes held something…evil. Shaking her head, she pushed herself off this person. "So sorry, I'm can be a klutz at times."

The man laughed. "No problem." He turned his back to her & Serena stared at him.

He had blond hair & wore a pair of blue jeans & a T-shirt. He seemed to be about 18. But something about him made her stomach churn. Like she was in a kind of danger if she stayed.

He turned & smiled. "Sorry. My name is Jay." He walked over to her. "I'm a friend of Darien's."

Serena nodded. "Hi. I'm Serena. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand & was shocked when it felt ice cold.

Shaking the feeling off, she smiled. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, trying to make conversation.

"What you are. Enjoying the day." Jay looked up into the sky, staring at the clouds.

Serena nodded, still wary of him. "It is a beautiful day." she agreed, walking over to a bench. "Please sit." Serena motioned.

Jay nodded & sat next to her; not too close but not too far. Serena smiled. "So, what are you studying?"

"Rocks & gemstones."

Serena tilted her head in confusion. "Rocks & gemstones? Like diamonds?" she asked.

Jay shook his head. "No. Lesser known stones. Jadeite, nephrite, zoisite & kunzite are my favorites."

"Oh, I've never heard of those." Serena admitted, feeling more at ease with Jay as he smiled down at her again.

"Which is exactly why I study them." he laughed, but something about his laugh seemed forced. Like he was _trying _to sound carefree.

'You're just overreacting. He's nice enough.' Serena scolded herself. Then she got an idea. "Hey, do you wanna go get some good luck charms at the Cherry Hill Temple?"

Jay hesitated. "I don't know…", but Serena pulled him to his feet. "Come on! It'll be fun! Let's go before the bus leaves without us."

"There's no need for that." Jay took out car keys. "I have my own transportation."

Serena nodded. "You sure it's OK?"

Jay once again smiled his cold little smile. "Just fine. Come on." He began walking & felt Serena follow him.

They had just got into greenish sports car & they drove off, not realizing that Lita just arrived a few moments after them.

Seeing them drive off, Lita swore under the breath. Taking out a communicator, she pushed a couple buttons. "He took her in his car. I don't know where they're going, but it's a greenish sports car with it's top down."

A muffled response came back & Lita nodded. Putting it back, she took off in the direction where the car had gone.

Jadeite turned on the radio & put on a pair of sunglasses. Serena couldn't help but glance at him. For some reason, she felt a kind of…safety with him. As if nothing could happen

As if realizing she was staring, Jadeite glanced at her. Serena saw & turned her face back to the front, blushing. Jadeite grinned, then turned back to the road. 'Easy as putty.' he thought as he pulled up to the Cherry Hill Temple. "Here we are. Ready?" he asked as he cut off the engine.

Serena nodded, not trusting her voice. 'You are acting stupid, Rena! He is _not _interested in you.' she thought, as she walked up the temple steps with Jadeite behind her.

They reached the top a little old man came up to them & told her that she was cute.

Serena blushed, but the man went on. "Would you like to work for me?"

But before Serena could answer, a black haired, purplish-black eyed priestess came out.

"Grampa! Stop harassing the poor girl." the girl told him. "I've heard some bad rumors about you recently."

Serena was in awe of this girl, but Jadeite seemed wary. Smiling, Serena spoke up. "I might want to work here."

The priestess looked up in surprise, then directed her glare towards Jadeite. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about my grandfather. I'm Raye Hino."

"Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino & this is…" But when Serena turned to introduce Jay, she saw him drive off.

"That was rude. You should talk to your boyfriend." Raye said.

Serena blushed. "He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend of a friend."

Raye nodded. "Sure." She teased her.

"Really…" Serena tried to maintain her dignity.

Raye giggled. "I believe you. Come on in." She motioned for the blond girl to walk in. The priestess paused as she took out a communicator that looked familiar to Lita's. "She's fine. She's here & he left."

A muffled sigh of relief & Raye put it away. She walked in just as her grandfather was bugging Serena about the job.

"Grampa…" Raye warned him.

"Fine." He stood up, but winked at Serena. "She's so mean to me. Never lets me have fun."

"Out! Now!" Raye pointed out her door as her grandfather left laughing. Sighing, Raye turned to Serena. "Please sit down."

Serena nodded & did as she was told to. They sat in silence until Serena finally broke it. "So, where are your parents?"

But from the look on Raye's face, Serena felt horrible. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me…" But Raye interrupted her.

"It's fine." Sighing, she went on. "My mother died from a weak heart & my father is a politician, so he's never home. I live here with my Grampa."

Serena nodded. "Oh…" She couldn't think of anything to say. Raye finally looked up & cracked a weak smile. "Sorry I'm so depressing."

"No you're not! It must be hard." Serena said.

Raye nodded. "Yeah, but my Grampa helps a lot & my training to be a Shinto priestess takes most of my time."

Serena nodded. "So, what school do you go to?"

"Brookdale Private School."

Serena was shocked. "Wow, that's a _really _good school."

Raye giggled at her reaction. "Yeah it is. It has a really great choir program."

Serena looked up. "You sing?"

Raye blushed. "Just a little."

Serena smiled & got to her knees. "Can I hear you?"

Raye blushed even redder. "I'm not that good…" But Serena interrupted her. "Please. I'm sure you're great."

Raye looked at the pleading girl & gave in. "Fine." She stood up & walked over to her radio. Switching it on, she fiddled with a couple buttons & knobs. A soft tune came out & Raye turned around. "This is called 'Oh Starry Night.'" She began to sing.

I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy take in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears

And now I feel him standing close to me  
And now can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still-has he come?

Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?

Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon

And I sit patiently, waiting for a sigh  
and I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is the one?

Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?

Oh starry night  
Is he to one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?

When she finished, she opened her eyes. She blushed at Serena's opened mouth, wide-eyed look. "So…how was it?" she asked nervously.

Serena recovered & grinned. "That was beautiful!" She wiped her tears away as Raye blushed even more. "It wasn't that good…"

Serena shook her head, her blond hair flying everywhere. "No, it was great! I wish I could sing like that!"

Raye blushed even redder. "Anyone can sing. It just takes practice."

Serena sighed, then fell backwards. "That's what I don't have time for…practice. I have a busy life."

Raye giggled & sat down next to her. "What? Boy-watching?"

Serena giggled back. "A little bit of that. But I also baby-sit."

Raye nodded. "I'm not sure I could baby-sit. Me & kids don't go good together."

Serena titled her head. "Really? I'm great with them. I guess it's cuz I'm like them; a little kid!"

Raye smiled at her new friends cheerfulness. A phone went off & Raye stood up. "Excuse me." She walked out to answer it.

Serena looked around her room. She had a bed with red & black covers, she had a desk set up next to the door, a dresser to the left of it & her walls were covered by singers & priestesses.

Raye came back. "Sorry, that was my father. He wanted to have some together time. Which either means he needs me for the family image or he wants to convince me to go into politics." She said this with so much spite, Serena flinched.

"I'm sorry. My father's a photographer." Serena tried to change the subject.

Raye waved a hand up. "It's cool." Then looking at her clock, she gasped. "6:00 already!"

Serena jumped up. "It's 6! Oh my God, I am in sooo much trouble!" She grabbed her bag & bowed to Raye. "It was nice meeting you Raye. Maybe we can hang out sometime."

Raye nodded, then giggled as she watched the girl run out. "We'll hang out most def, Serena." She turned to start her temple duties.

Serena ran down the street, dodging people. She felt a couple rain drops fall on her head & she stopped, looking up. It began to rain harder & Serena shrieked. "Please don't rain!" She shouted to the sky as she took off running again.

She was 15 minutes from her house & she was soaked to the bone. "At least it's not a thunderstorm." she told herself. Then, as if the laws of nature were against her, a loud clap of thunder sounded.

Serena shrieked again. "I hate thunder! I hate thunder!" She ran in the rain, dodging people once more. When the thunder clapped again, Serena instantly covered her head with her arms. Sinking to the ground, she began to cry. "Why is this happening to me…?" she cried to herself.

"Serena?" a familiar voice called out, sounding shocked.

Serena looked up to see Darien standing over her, with an umbrella & a worried look on his face. Serena felt her tears come again & she threw herself at Darien.

Shocked, Darien could only put his arms around the soaked girl. Closing his eyes, he dropped the umbrella & hugged her with both arms. "It's OK, Serena. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen."

Serena backed away, wiped her tears & smiled up at him. "You know, you're getting soaked." she pointed out, feeling better.

Darien smiled back at her. "I know."

A clap of thunder came again & Serena yelped a little out of fear. Darien frowned. "Are you scared of thunderstorms?"

Serena nodded. "I know, it's stupid…"

Darien shook his head. "No it's not. I'm scared of needles."

Serena took a breath. "You? Scared of needles?" she teased him.

"Hey, I'm trying to make you feel better here & you sass me in return?" Darien turned. "I'll just leave." He bent down to grab his umbrella when a pair of hands grabbed his arms.

"No! I'm sorry. Please stay. I'm…scared." Serena murmured, looking downward.

Darien straightened up. He looked down at the 14-year old girl with her soaked blond hair hanging down her shoulders, the buns messed up. He wanted to make her feel better, so he hugged her & joked. "Hey, your meatballs are messed up."

Serena giggled. "You're an idiot."

"That's the second time today!" Darien pretended to pout, but happy she was giggling.

"That's cuz you're an grade A idiot!" Serena laughed. She pushed herself off, disappointment flooding Darien. "Come on, idiot! I don't want to die out here!" She began to skip down the street.

When she realized Darien wasn't coming, she turned around. "Idiot! Are you coming or not?" she teased, the rain reflecting off her eyes.

Darien shook his head. "Yes, Meatball Head." He walked after her, closing his umbrella.

That was cute! And I put Raye in there. Plus Jadeite. Next chap you'll meet Mina. Or Serena will meet Mina. Either way, I won't update until you review!


	10. New Teacher & Feelings

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena was lying in her bed, just thinking about the last couple of days. She shut her eyes & remembered the feeling of happiness when Darien had hugged her. The spark in his eyes when he called her meatball head. She blushed when she remembered him smiling at her, with a smile that looked to be shared by lovers.

"Why am I even thinking about that? He's 18, for crying out loud! Plus, I like him as a friend…right?" she asked no one.

Sighing, she listened to the rain fall on the roof. She smiled when she remembered her papa's face when she arrived at the door, soaked to the skin with an equally soaked Darien. She giggled remembering the way her dad tried to be intimidating, but fell just a few inches short of Darien's 6'2" height. If her mother hadn't had intervene, they might still be glaring at each. Well, her father was at least.

Giggling again, she opened her eyes & just listened to the rain. 'This is nice. I'm in a nice warm bed & it's dark & rainy outside.' She closed her eyes & tried to sleep. When it didn't work, she groaned & rolled over to her side. "I need sleep. Must sleep." she told herself, but it was no use. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

Letting out a breath, she thought to herself, 'I'm going to be such a witch in the morning.' Without trying, her mind went directly to Darien. 'I wonder what he's doing right now? Thinking about me?' She blushed deep crimson red, cursing herself for even thinking about that.

Suddenly, a thunderclap sounded & Serena let out a little yelp as she threw the covers over her head. "I hate thunderstorms! I hate them, hate them, hate them!" her muffled screams sounded.

She heard a meow & peeked above. Smiling, she reached out & rubbed Luna. "Hey, Luna. My life is so hectic right now."

Luna began to purr, but she had a look in her eyes as if she was listening. Serena shook that feeling off. 'She can't understand me.' she thought, but went on. "Well, I've meet five new people in the last two days! That must be a new record for me!" She giggled as Luna purred.

"Lets see, first I meet Darien Shields. He's Andrew's best friend & don't tell anyone, but I think he's hot!" She giggles again. "As if you could tell anyone. Then I meet three new girls, Amy Anderson, a really smart girl who's mom actually treated my back; Lita Kino, a really cool girl that stood up to some bullies for me & Raye Hino, a really pretty priestess. They all seem really nice."

Luna purred in agreement. "I'm glad you approve." Serena teases. "Then I meet Jay. He's a friend of Darien's & he's really cute, too, but in a different way. I don't know how to describe him." She thought about it for a moment. "I guess you could say I feel safe with him most of the time, but some times I feel like he's evil." She laughs again. "Like someone _evil_ is after me."

Thunder claps again as Serena jumps in fear. Luna jumps as well. Serena smiles at her. "Don't worry, it's fine to be afraid. At least that's what Darien told me." Yawning, Serena laid back down. "I better get to sleep." Smiling at her cat as she curled up next to her, Serena whispered. "Night, Luna." If she had shut her eyes a moment later, she would have seen something glow on her cat's forehead.

The next morning, Serena was awakened by her mother shouting at her to get up. "Momma, I have an hour." the blond complained.

"More like 20 minutes!" Ikuko shouted back as she opened Serena's curtains. "It's raining cats & dogs." Turning, she groaned at her oldest child. "If you had gotten up on time, you might have gotten a ride from your father, like Sammy did. But now you have to walk. Get up, Serena!" She shouted as she walked out of the room.

Moaning, Serena threw the covers back. "What is she mumbling about?" she rubbed her eyes, then looked at her clock. "AAA! I only have 20 minutes left!" She jumped out of bed, shocking her poor cat.

"Sorry Luna!" Serena shouted as she hurried to get dressed. She put her hair up in her trademark buns & grabbed a jacket & her backpack. "Bye Luna!" She shouted as she sprinted downstairs.

"No time for breakfast, Momma! I'm late!" she shouted as she put on her shoes, then her galoshes. She put on her jacket, grabbed an umbrella & her backpack & opened the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ikuko asked, walking out of the kitchen.

Frowning, Serena checked herself. "No…" Then she turned to see her mother holding her lunch. "Oh, thank you Momma!" She grabbed the lunch, kissed her mother on the cheek & ran out the door. "Bye Momma!"

Just as she shut the door, she moaned. "Great, why does it have to rain _now?_" She was ready to run down the street when she noticed a red sports car in her driveway. Frowning, she walked up to it & knocked on the window.

When the window shield went down, she gasped at who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Darien, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I just thought I might give you a ride." he said, grinning. "But if you don't want it…" But Serena wouldn't let him finish.

"No, thank you so much!" She opened the door & climbed in. She put on her seat belt & nodded to him. "Ready."

He nodded & they drove off. They drove in silence for a while, when Serena finally broke it. "I meet you friend Jay."

Darien's eyes registered confusion. "Jay? What did he look like?"

Serena was confused that he didn't know his own friend, but decided she wouldn't ask. "He has blond hair & blue eyes. He looked about 18 & said he was studying rocks & gemstones, like jadeite."

Serena watched as Darien's face went from confusion to shock to anger to worry. She kept in her laughter at his many face changes. She looked at his knuckles on the steering wheel & was surprised.

"Um, Darien. Are you OK?" she asked, lightly covering his hand with hers.

He nodded. "Sure. I'm fine." He drove up to her school & turned to her, smiling. "Well, you better go."

Serena nodded. "You realize this is the first time I've been on time for a while? I think my teacher might have a heart attack." She laughed & Darien smiled.

"Well, I can drive around the block one more time if you really want me to…" he teased.

"It's fine. I'll survive." Serena reached for the door, then hesitated. Darien noticed & scrunched his face up in concern. "Serena, you OK?"

She nodded, took a deep breath & kissed him on the cheek! Not waiting to see his reaction, she opened the door & bowed to him. "Thank you, Darien." Then she turned & ran inside.

Darien watched her run, hand on the cheek where he kissed her. Smiling, he drove away to his own college.

Serena ran into class, heart beating fast. "I can't believe I did that!" she cried to herself, walking to her seat & sitting down. "I must be delirious."

"Why?" Molly asked as she sat down.

Serena looked up. "Hey, Molly. I kissed this guy on the cheek."

Molly's eyes bulged out. "Wait, you're dating a guy & you didn't tell me? Best friends share everything!" she pouted.

Serena shook her head in her defense. "I'm not dating anyone. It's this guy I meet."

Molly leaned forward. "Well, details! Name, age, how cute is his butt?"

Serena blushed, thinking about Darien's butt. "No, it's not like that. He's a friend."

Molly smirked. "Sure." But then Miss H came in. "We'll discuss this later." Molly whispered as she leaned back into her seat.

"Good morning, class." Miss H greeted as she received her "Good morning, Miss Haruna." back.

"Well, we have a new student teacher today. Please come in." She told someone standing outside the door.

Everyone's eyes were on the man as he walked in. Every girl stared at him, including Serena, but not for the reason you might think. It was because their new student teacher was Jay! Her mouth fell opened & she blushed when he smiled at her.

Molly saw that & looked at her, the look on her face. Serena knew that look too well. Holding her groan inside, she knew she was going to be grilled.

Jay smiled at the whole glass, blue eyes hidden by glasses. "Hello, class. My name is Jay, but you can call me Mr. Jay."

"OK, Mr. Jay." All the girls sighed dreamily, especially when he flashed his smile again.

Miss H was 'swooning' as well, but kept her dignity. Clearing her throat, she walked next to Mr. Jay. "Class, Mr. Jay will be teaching you in the mornings. Treat him as if he were me." Then she paused. "On second thought, treat him nicer." She waited as a few teacher pets laughed at her joke. The rest of the class just sweat dropped. Groaning, Miss H went to sit at her desk, mumbling something about 'immature teenagers.'

Mr. Jay recovered as well & opened his briefcase. "Well, lets get to work."

When class was let out, everyone got up to go, but Mr. Jay called for Serena to stay. Ignoring the look Molly was shooting her, she walked up to his desk.

"Hello again, Serena." He smiled as he put his stuff away.

"Hello, _Mr. Jay_." she teased him.

"Please, just Jay when we're alone." He snapped his briefcase shut & sat on the desk. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine, but why are you teaching when you said you were studying rocks & gemstones?" Serena tilted her head in confusion.

Jay smiled. "This is another choice of mine, in case the rocks & gemstones don't work out."

Serena nodded. "I see." They stood in silence until Jay stood up, gathering his briefcase to him. "Well, you better go before the whole school thinks we are secretly having an affair." he teased her, grinning at how he made her blush. 'This is too easy. I think I'll have some more fun.' Turning to walk out, he smiled at her. "See you later, Serena." He walked out, leaving a very confused Serena.

When she finally made it out, she was bombarded by Molly & Brenda. "OK girl, spill!" Molly dragged her to their spot they sat in when it rained.

Serena held in a moan when she saw Lita sitting with Amy. Smiling, she stopped & walked over to them. "Hey guys!" She waved as she reached them.

Looking up, they were surprised to see Serena standing over them. "Hey, Serena." Lita greeted.

"Hello, Serena." Amy smiled.

Serena sat down. "So you guys going to become best friends & leave me out?" she teased.

"No not at all." Amy said.

"We would never do that." Lita added.

Serena laughed. "I'm joking guys!" Standing up, she smiled down at them. "Come sit with me & my friends. I'll introduce you, Lita."

The two girls exchanged glances & nodded. Gathering their stuff, they followed the blond haired girl.

"Sorry I left!" Serena shouted as she reached Molly & Brenda. Sitting down, she grinned. "What? No Melvin today?" she teased as she watched Molly' face redden.

"He has a computer club meeting." Molly mumbled, eating her sushi.

Serena giggled. "Guys, this is Lita Kino. She's new. Lita, this is Brenda Kayama & Molly Baker. And you remember Amy from yesterday."

Brenda smiled at the tall girl. "Nice to meet you."

Molly nodded. "Hello." Then she turned to Serena, grinning. "So, how do you know Mr. Jay?"

Serena blushed, then turned to her two friends standing. "Please sit down." She motioned as her two friends sat down & began eating. Turning back to Molly, she shut her eyes. "It's nothing. I just meet him yesterday."

"So that's the guy you meet!" Molly squealed.

"Spill! Details! How'd you meet?" Brenda pushed on.

Serena laughed awkwardly. 'Might as well use this to my advantage. For some reason I don't want to bring up Darien.' "Well, I took a walk in the park yesterday & I tripped & would have fallen, if he hadn't of caught me."

She paused as Molly & Brenda leaned in, hungry for more. Serena laughed. "Jeez, you guys have no lives."

"Just go on." Brenda said, ignoring the comment. Molly nodded. Serena sighed. "Well, we got to talking & then we went to Cherry Hill Temple."

For some reason, both Lita & Amy began to cough uncontrollably at the mention of Cherry Hill Temple. Serena turned to them, frowning. "Are you guys OK?" she asked.

The two girls nodded, tears in their eyes. "Sure…" Lita weakly wheezed.

"What does this Mr. Jay look like?" Amy asked.

"Well, he has blond hair & blue eyes. He looked about 18 & said he was studying rocks & gemstones, like jadeite." Serena explained, seeing the same mix of emotions she saw on Darien's go through theirs.

But before she could say anything, the two girls stood up. "We'll be right back." Lita said as they walked away.

Serena watched them go, curious. She tuned out her two friends talk excitedly about Mr. Jay, but Serena stared at her two new friends, thinking. 'You shouldn't go. It's not nice to eavesdrop.' she told herself. 'Oh well, I already know I'm gonna go.'

Turning to her friends, she said. "I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back."

Her friends nodded & went back to talking. Serena smiled & stood up. She slowly made her way over to where she saw Amy & Lita go.

Seeing them, Serena pushed into the wall, trying to disappear. She slowly inched over until she heard the last end of their conversation.

"…playing dirty." she heard Lita said.

"We'll just have to watch more carefully now. He won't try anything in a school environment." Amy pointed out.

Lita sighed. "I guess, but we'll have to tell the others."

Amy nodded. "Of course, we'll tell them after school."

The two girls turned to walk back. Serena held her breath as they walked right past her back to the spot. Letting out a sigh, Serena bit her lip. "Wonder what they were talking about? Me maybe? No way, why would they want to talk about me?" Shaking her head, she laughed as she walked back to join her friends.

All right, I said Serena would meet Mina, but I didn't get that far. It's 3 in the morning & I gotta go to bed. I promise she'll meet Mina next chapter. Please RR


	11. Meeting Sailor V

I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh yeah, the whole idea of Sailor V in this chapter was **oxostardustoxo**, so thank you for that.

The final bell rang & students filed out after each other, talking about all kinds of stuff. Serena usually joined in this talk, but she just tuned Molly out for a while. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened at lunch with Lita & Amy.

'I want to say something, but they'll know I eavesdropped & would be mad.' she thought, sighing out loud, not realizing it until it was too late.

"What? Am I boring you?" Molly teased the girl.

Serena shook her head. "Of course not, Molly. I'm just thinking."

Molly acted surprised. "Wow! This is a once in a lifetime experience!"

Serena play-glared her. "Hey, I think. Just not all the time." She laughed & Molly joined in.

"But, seriously. What's up? You've been out of it since lunch." Molly looked genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing. It's just…" but Serena hesitated, trying to figure out how to put her feelings into words.

"Just what?" Molly pushed on, softly.

Realizing she wouldn't be able to stall much longer, Serena took a deep breath, opened her mouth &…

"Molly! Serena!" Brenda shouted, running over.

"Brenda, what's up?" Molly asked, her attention focused on Brenda. Serena silently thanked the girl.

Brenda stop to take a breather. "You will not believe who is at the arcade!"

"Who?" Molly asked, eyes widening.

"Sailor V! Well, it's not really her, but I think we should go get autographs!" Brenda exclaimed, excited.

"That sounds cool!" Molly answered, grinning. "You in, Rena?" she asked the blond girl.

"Sure. I don't have to baby-sit until 5. I have time." Serena smiled.

"Great! Lets go!" Brenda shouted, grabbing Serena's hand. Molly grabbed the other one & the three girls walked off, laughing & talking.

When they hit the arcade, their mouths dropped at the line. "Is this to meet Sailor V?" Molly asked, eyes widening.

"Most likely." Serena sighed, letting her head hang. "We'll never meet her at this rate."

"Don't worry!" the two girls looked up to see Brenda holding what seemed to be three tickets. "Since my dad is an agent, he got us these tickets to meet her."

The girls brightened up. "Really!" Molly exclaimed, taking the ticket handed to her.

Brenda nodded as she handed Serena hers. Serena smiled. "You're so cool, Brenda."

"I know." Brenda grinned. "Now lets go!"

The three girls walked to the front of the line, ignoring the glares that people sent them. Brenda walked up to the security guard & smiling, handed her the tickets. "Here you go, good sir."

But when she tried to walk in, the guard pulled her out. "What's the meaning of this!" she shouted, angry at him. "I could have your job!"

Serena & Molly sweat dropped as they watched their friend rant & rave. Finally, after 5 minutes, Brenda crossed her arms & glared up at the security guard.

He looked down at her & smirked. "Sorry, sweetheart. These tickets are expired."

"Expired?" Molly & Serena exclaimed, fire coming from behind them.

Brenda took the ticket & looked at the date. "Oops, my bad. They are expired." she attempted a laugh as the two girls became angrier & angrier.

Restraining Molly from killing Brenda, Serena sighed. "Well, lets get to the back of the line."

Brenda was first to nod. "Yeah, lets." She made as much space between her & Molly as possible.

Molly calmed down & smoothed her hair down. "Well, lets go." she calmly said as she followed the girl.

Serena stared at them & sweat dropped. Turning to the guard, she bowed. "Sorry for my friend's outburst. She's very dramatic."

The guard smiled at this blond girl. "Don't worry. She's normal compared to some of these fans."

Serena smiled back. "OK. Thank you." She turned to follow the girls when he suddenly spoke up. "Are you Serena Tsukino?"

Surprised, Serena turned & nodded. "That's me. Why?"

The guard motioned for her to come to him. "Miss V has asked for especially."

Serena's eyes widen. "What does Sailor V want with me?" she asked, shocked.

The guard shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just following the directions." He made people back up so Serena could go in.

"Um, can my friends come too?" she asked, looking back at the long line.

"I'm not sure…" But the walkie-talkie on his waist went off. He answered it. "Bob here." Pause. "Yes, she's here. But she has friends." Another pause. "Got it." He hung up & smiled. "It's fine."

Serena grinned. "Thank you so much!" She turned & shouted. "Brenda! Molly! Get your butts here right now!"

The girls leaned out. "What?" Molly exclaimed.

Serena motioned for them to come. The girls exchanged glances & followed. Finally reaching the two, Brenda grumbled. "This better be good. We lost our place in line."

"That's fine, cuz we can go in now." Serena grinned at their faces.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked, looking at the guard, who nodded at them. Smiling, Molly hugged Serena. "Thank you so much for whatever you did!" She turned to Brenda & smiled. "Come on, lets go!"

The two girls ran up, leaving the guard & Serena. "Um, thank you again." Serena smiled, walking in after them.

Blinking a couple times to get used to the sudden darkness, she couldn't hold her excitement down. 'I can't believe I'm meeting Sailor V' she thought, giggling.

She saw where Sailor V was & saw her friends excitedly crowding it, talking at once. Laughing, Serena walked over.

When she reached them, Sailor V looked up & smiled. "Miss Tsukino, I've been meaning to talk to you." She shook her hand.

"Please, just call me Serena." Serena said, smiling.

"OK." Sailor V smiled back. Everyone looked back & forth between these two, wondering who this junior high girl was & why Sailor V wanted to talk to her.

"Please." Sailor V stood up, but Serena shook her head. "It's fine. I'll wait. You have all these people dying to see you."

Sailor V smiled, eyes sparkling behind her mask. Nodding, she sat down again. "OK." She turned to one of her guards, she said. "Make sure anything she wants, she gets."

The guard nodded. He walked over to Serena & looked at her. Serena smiled up. "Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino." She introduced herself.

The guard coughed & nodded. Serena bit her lip, then turned to her friends. "Um, Molly can you do me a favor? I probably won't make it to the Rickard's in time to baby-sit Tim. Can you call them & apologize for me?"

Molly nodded. "Sure."

Serena hugged her. "Thanks!" Backing off, Serena waved to Brenda. "Bye guys." Then she turned & followed the guard.

Once inside, the guard stood right in back of her. Serena sat on the bed & smiled up. "I don't need anything right now. Thank you."

The guard nodded & went to stand outside the door. Serena watched him go, then giggled. She fall backwards on the bed. "He's the strong, silent type."

"Most of her guards are." a voice spoke up.

Surprised, Serena jumped up & off the bed. Landing on her stomach, she looked up to see a pair of white heels. Looking up the flip flops, she saw a black skirt with a white shirt. Finally, she looked up to see a woman with blond hair & green eyes.

Serena stood up, smoothing her skirt out. "So sorry." She bowed. "I'm Serena Tsukino."

The woman's eyes darkened. "You're Serena Tsukino?" she asked with so much spite Serena flinched.

"Um, yes. Is that bad?" she ventured, keeping her distance from this woman, who suddenly seemed to dim in energy.

The woman turned & walked to the window. "Yes it is, but it's not your fault. It's that damn girl's!" she clenched her fists.

Against her best judgment, Serena ventured forward a little. "Who?" she asked, quietly.

"Mina, but you know her as Sailor V." the woman snarled out.

The door opened & Sailor V walked in. "I hope everything was…" She stopped, seeing the woman. Serena looked between girl & woman.

Serena instantly noticed Sailor V seemed to draw herself in. 'Wonder why? And who is this woman?' she thought, looking between them.

"What are you doing here, mother?" Sailor V said with so much spite. Serena eyes widened. 'Mother! But why does it seem like they hate each other?'

The woman, apparently Sailor V's mother, turned to her. "Why don't you take that stupid outfit off, Mina?"

Sailor V glared at her as she removed her mask. Serena couldn't believe she was seeing who Sailor V actually was.

"Happy mother?" Mina asked, her blue eyes holding anger in.

"Not until you give this stupid skit up!" The woman walked over to Mina & raised her hand. "Why are you still doing this?" she shouted as she slapped the girl!

Serena gasped as she watch Mina fall. She couldn't believe someone would hit their own daughter.

Mina looked up at the woman, eyes holding back tears. "I like this! Sailor V lets girls know that not only guys can kick butt!"

"But there are tons of girls who would die to be in your shoes! Why don't you give it up!" the woman raised her hand, but the slap didn't reach Mina this time.

Serena had ran in front, protecting the girl. Both the woman & Mina were shocked. "What are you doing?" Mina asked, tears forming in her eyes, but Serena wouldn't answer her. She stared back at the woman, anger coursing through her blood.

"How could you hit your own daughter! What she does help a lot of little girls! Why is something that makes her happy so bad?" Serena asked, tears running down her face.

The woman stared at her, then straightened up. "You wouldn't understand." She turned. "You're a just a simple junior high girl. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left now."

"Not without Mina." Serena turned to help Mina up. The girl stared at Serena, shocked that someone would do that for her.

"Why?" Mina whispered, wiping her tears.

Serena smiled. "Because I think you're cool & by the length of that line, so do a lot of people. Now go pack for a week."

Mina stared at her, eyes shimmering. She nodded. "OK." She turned & ran out to pack. Serena turned back to the woman & took a deep breath.

"I may be a simple junior high girl, but I know that no one deserves to be slapped for doing something they love." With that, Serena turned & walked out, a little shaky.

20 minutes later, Serena & Mina walked out. Mina was in jeans & a T-shirt. She was carrying two briefcases & seemed to be having trouble.

"Wow, that's a lot! Here, let me help." Serena took one of them from the blond girl.

"Thank you, Serena." Mina murmured. "No one's ever stood up to my mother before. That might be why my father left."

Serena smiled. "No prob. Now my house may not be what you're used to, but it'll be fine for a while."

Mina stopped. "I don't want to impose myself…" she started, but Serena interrupted her.

"No, it's fine. I'll just call my mom." She began to walk over to a pay phone when Mina produced an orange cell phone.

"You can use this." She handed it to Serena.

"Thanks, Mina." She dialed her number & waited. "Hello? Sammy?" Pause. "It's me Serena. Can you get mom?" Serena groans. "Well, if you don't, I'll make sure your video games go missing." Serena smiles. "That's what I thought." Another pause. "Momma? It's me, Serena." One more pause. "Can a friend of mine stay with us for a week?" An additional pause. "Please Momma. She's really nice & cool." Serena squeals. "Thank you so much Momma! We'll be home soon."

Serena hung up & handed the phone back to Mina. "It's cool." Serena smiled, walking again

Mina smiled back. "Thank you, Serena."

They walked in silence until Serena spoke up. "Um, Mina? What did you want to talk to me about?"

To Serena's surprise, Mina laughed. "Nothing. I got my answer." She walked ahead, leaving a confused Serena behind.

'What answer?' Serena thought out loud, but ran to catch up. Both blonds didn't notice a green sports car parked on the street behind them.

Jeez, dramatic enough. Once again, thanks **oxostardustoxo** for suggesting the chapter plot. Please RR


	12. Ice Skating

Blah…I don't own Sailor Moon

Talking intently, the two blonds finally made it to Serena's house. "Here it is. It's not much, but we call it home." Serena walked up the walkway, followed by a reluctant Mina.

Opening the door, Serena called out. "Momma? Papa? I'm home."

"Hello, dear." Ikuko walked out, drying her hands off. She hugged her daughter, then turned to Mina. "Hello, I am Ikuko Tsukino, but you can call me mom."

Mina blushed. "Hi, I'm Mina Aino. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's fine. Stay as long as you want. Well, I'm making dinner & I'll call when it's ready." She turned to her daughter. "I set up the attic. It's not much, but it'll do for now."

"Thank you, Momma." Serena hugged her. Turning to Mina, she picked up the suitcase again. "Ready?"

Mina nodded & the two girls made their way upstairs. Serena opened the door & walked in, putting the suitcase down.

"It's probably smaller than you're used to, but…" Serena started, but Mina interrupted her, eyes wide.

"No, I love it! I love small rooms. They're cozy." Mina giggled, looking around the small room with the bed covered with a blue cover, a dresser & a desk.

Picking up her suitcases, Mina began to unpack. Serena walked over to help when the phone rang. They continued to unpack when Sammy shouted up. "Meatball head, it's for you!"

"Excuse me." Serena said, walking out. She walked downstairs & smacked Sammy in the back of the head. "Don't be stupid, idiot." She groaned as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Jeez, I thought I was the only one allowed to call you meatball head." a familiar voice laughed.

Serena felt her heart lurch. "Darien?" she squeaked out, cringing at the tone of her voice.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you want to do something tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, but what do you want to do? And how'd you get my number?" she asked, trying to divert the attention to another topic.

"Andrew gave it to me & it's a surprise."

Serena felt all her blood rush to her face. "Um, sure. What time are you picking me up? Or are we meeting somewhere?"

"I can pick you up. 8 fine?" he asked.

Serena nodded, then realized he couldn't see her nod. "That's fine. See you then."

"Bye." he hung up.

"Bye…" she whispered, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Sammy's annoying voice rang out.

"None of your beeswax, brat." Serena shot back as she ran up the stairs to Mina's room. She reached the door, but heard voices. Stopping, Serena leaned in.

"I'm at her house." Pause. "For about a week." Another pause. "OK, I'll come over after dinner. Bye." She hung up as Serena walked in.

Mina, startled, jumped up. "Serena! Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Darien." Serena simply said, laying on the bed. If she had looked up, she would have seen Mina's reaction, shock turning to rolling her eyes.

"So, who's this Darien?" she asked, sitting down.

"He's a guy I meet a couple days ago. He's the best friend to my other friend, Andrew. He actually works on the arcade." Serena said.

Mina nodded. "Blond hair, blackish-brown eyes?"

Serena nodded. "That's him. Anyways, so Darien gave me a ride to school today. And I guess we're hanging out after dinner."

Mina grinned. "Like a date?"

Serena blushed & sat up. "No, most likely just friends."

"Friends who hang out at night on a school night?" Mina teased the poor blushing girl.

"Yeah." Then she gasped. "Oh no! I am totally ditching you. I am so sorry." Serena bowed, feeling horrible.

Mina waved her hand. "Don't worry. I have to go somewhere at 8 anyways. So it's fine."

"Really?" Serena looked up as Mina nodded.

"Yeah, so you can have fun on your _date…"_ Mina giggled as Serena's face changed to red.

"It's not a date." she murmured. Luckily for Serena, they heard Ikuko yell for them that it was dinner. Standing up quickly, Serena turned to Mina. "Come on, my mom's cooking is great." She began to walk downstairs as Mina laughed quietly at her.

"Serena, you are so easy to read." She stood up & followed the girl.

Reaching the kitchen, they heard Sammy finish something he was telling his dad. "…& it was a _boy_." He elongated the last word & Serena inwardly cringed.

They walked in & Serena wouldn't make eye contract with her father. She motioned to the chair next to her. "Mina, you can sit here."

Mina nodded & sat down. Serena sat down next to her & Ikuko brought out the dinner; chicken with mashed potatoes.

"Mmmm, momma. This looks good." Serena greeted as she scooped potatoes on her plate.

"Serena Tsukino! Let our guest fill her plate first!" Ikuko scolded her daughter.

Serena put the spoon down & moved it in front of Mina. "Sorry, go ahead."

"It's fine. I don't really mind." Mina started, feeling bad for Serena.

"Don't be silly, dear. You're the guest, so eat." Ikuko pushed.

Serena whispered to her. "You better do it or we'll never eat." She avoided her mother's glare & smiled.

Mina smiled. "Thank you." She began to scoop mashed potatoes on her plate & grabbed two pieces of chicken.

Soon, everyone was served & eating. "So, Mina…" Serena's father started. "Why are you staying with us? Ow!" he exclaimed as Ikuko hit him with a spoon.

Mina smiled. "It's fine. My parents are on vacation for a month, so I've been staying in the house. Serena found out & invited me here. But I'll only be here for a week."

Ikuko beamed at her child. "That's my Serena. She may act dumb, but she has a heart of gold."

"Act isn't the word." Sammy mumbled under his breath.

Serena glared at him & kicked him under that table. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his shin. He glared at Serena, who went back to eating her chicken.

Mina smiled at the family, then went back to eating. Another silent moment, then Kenji broke it again. "Serena, who was the boy who called you?"

Serena shot Sammy a look of death, but he pretended not to see it. Sighing, Serena started. "Papa, before you say anything, it isn't a date. We're going out as friends."

"OK. When are you going out?" he asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Tonight." Serena answered, pouring gravy on her potatoes.

"But it's a school night." Kenji protested.

"He said we'll be back before ten." Serena fibbed.

"So, what's his name?"

"Dear! Stop pestering the poor girl!" Ikuko scolded her husband.

"It's fine, Momma. It's just Darien." Serena said, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. But her father didn't see it that way.

"That 18-year old ruffian?" he exclaimed, dropping his fork. "You _are not_ going out with him." he said firmly.

Serena's eyes widened. "Papa, he 's really nice & cool. Please let me." She begged.

"No. He's 18 & that's final." he said, going back to eating. But Serena wasn't going to let it drop.

"Papa! He's not a ruffian. He's really gentleman-like. He took me home when it began to rain that one day." She reminded him.

"It doesn't matter. No daughter of mine is going out with him." Kenji said, not making eye contact.

Serena opened her mouth, but Ikuko shook her head. Pouting, Serena went back to eating. Mina felt bad for her, so she decided to speak up as well.

"Not to be rude or anything, Mr. Tsukino, but Darien is nice. He's never taken advantage of anyone in his life. He would help a bird on the road if it was hurt." Mina tried to butter him up.

"He may be fine for you, but not for my daughter." Kenji said, not looking up.

"Dear, both the girls say he's fine. Just let her go. She'll sneak out if you don't, anyways." Ikuko added.

Groaning, Kenji put down his fork. "Fine, since you're all ganging up on me. You can go, Serena. But I want to talk to him when he gets here."

Serena widened her eyes & jumped up. "Thank you, papa!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Both Mina & Ikuko smiled. "Well, you might as well go get ready." Ikuko smiled at her daughter.

"Momma, it's not a date. We're just hanging out" Serena protested, but she saw her mother's face. "Momma…" she started & hugged her.

Serena turned to Mina. "You wanna help?" she asked.

Mina nodded. "Sure. I love makeovers." She got a sparkle in her eye that made Serena back up slowly.

"Um, Mina. Remember, this is only hanging out. Nothing too biiiggg…." She was cut off as Mina pulled her upstairs.

The family watched as Ikuko got up to clear the table. "She's growing up so fast. Next thing we know, boys will be pounding on the door to talk to her."

Kenji's face reddened. "Dear…" he started, voice strained.

Laughing, Ikuko bent down to kiss on the cheek. "Calm down, sweetie. I was just kidding." She walked into the kitchen as Kenji stood up.

"Women…" he started & dodged a towel thrown from the kitchen

Meanwhile, upstairs in Mina's room, Serena is helplessly trying on outfit after outfit. She came out in a skirt & a tank top. "Mina, this is the 10th outfit I've tried on." Serena whined. "Can't I just wear jeans & a t-shirt?"

Mina shook her head furiously. "No way! You want to impress him, but not scare him." She brightened up. "I have the perfect outfit!" She exclaimed, digging through her drawers.

Serena sat on the bed, dodging flying clothes. "Got it!" Mina came out with jeans & a white peasant shirt.

"Wear these with cowboy boots & a cowboy hat, & you'll be ready." She handed Serena the clothes.

"Do I have to wear the hat?" Serena asked, changing.

"Yes, the outfit isn't complete without it." Mina told her as she sat on the bed, waiting.

Serena came out & blushed when Mina whistled. "Don't do that." she said as she walked to look at herself in the mirror.

"I guess it _is_ cute…" Serena murmured, turning around in it.

"Of course it is. Now the hair." Mina grabbed Serena & brought her down on the bed.

"What's wrong with my hair? I like it." Serena tried to stop her as she unraveled her hair.

"Yes, but you need a braid for the cowgirl look." Mina began braiding the long hair as Serena taped her foot.

10 minutes later, Mina stepped back. "Ta da!" She waved her arms in a flurry. Serena looked at herself in the mirror. "It's different all right." she said as she felt the braid go down to her butt.

"Now makeup." Mina said, dragging her to the vanity. Mina looked at the clock. "Oh no! It's 7:45! You have 15 minutes. We have to work fast." She began to work.

5 minutes later, Mina stepped back again. "You are almost ready." She grabbed the hat & the boots. "Here."

Serena put the boots on, then the hat. She looked at herself. "I feel a little silly." she admitted, but Mina shook her head.

"You look great." The doorbell rang & the girls jumped up.

"I gotta go before my papa…" She ran out, but groaned as she saw her father open the door to reveal Darien.

"…answers the door." She finished weakly as Mina walked out. Mina grinned. "Come on, lets go." She grabbed Serena & pulled her downstairs.

"…be home by 10." Kenji was finishing up when the girls walked over to them. Serena blushed when Darien stared at her.

She walked over to her father & kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be home by 10." she promised.

"Sorry, Darien this is Mina. She's staying with us for a while. Mina, this is Darien, my _friend."_ She emphasized the word 'friend.'

Holding in a giggle, Mina stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Darien shook it, smiling. "You too."

"Mina, do you need a ride?" Serena asked as Mina shook her head.

"It's fine. It's really close." She smiled at Serena. "I'll see you later. Bye Mr. Tsukino. It was nice meeting you Darien. Don't keep her out too late." She winked & walked out, knowing that Serena was blushing deep red.

Darien turned to Serena. "Shall we go?" he asked.

She nodded. "Bye papa." She waved as she followed Darien out. Kenji watched as Serena got into the red sports car & cringed when the engine started.

They backed out & drove out of sight. Ikuko walked up behind her husband & kissed him on the cheek. "She'll be fine."

"I know, I know. But it's my job to worry." Kenji smiled as he shut the door.

Meanwhile, the couple drove in silence as Serena recalled what she did that morning. Blushing, she turned to look out the window, in an attempt to hide her face.

"So, what's up, meatball head? Though I can't call you that tonight." Darien finally broke the silence.

Still not looking at him, Serena answered. "Oh the hair. It was Mina's idea." She brightened up. "Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Your friend, Jay, is my new student teacher."

The car swerved & Serena lurched forward as Darien slammed on the brakes. Rubbing the back of her neck, she turned to ask what was wrong, but she stopped seeing his face.

"That bastard…" she heard him murmur in an angry tone. "Playing dirty. He won't get away with this." He slammed the horn, startling Serena.

Taking a deep breath, Serena reached out to cover his hand with hers. "What's wrong, Darien? Do you not like Jay?" Then realizing what she was doing, swiftly took her hand away, blushing like mad.

She heard him sigh. "No, I'm fine. Just a little anger management technique. Don't worry." He started the car again & once again, they drove in silence, but this time Serena was focused on Darien.

'He's a confusing guy. One minute he's happy go lucky, the next he's pist off.' she thought, letting out a sigh, then slapping a hand over her mouth.

"What's up?" he asked, eyes on the road but glancing at the girl. Serena turned to him & sighed again. "It's nothing. Just thinking. And don't you dare even start on me about that!" she stopped him before he opened his mouth.

"Whatever do you mean, meatball head?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"You know exactly what I mean. I don't want to hear _this is such a rare occasion_ or _where's my camera when I need it_?" Serena mocked him.

"I would never _think_ about doing that." he teased her.

"Idiot." She murmured as she stared out the window again.

They drove for another 10 minutes until Darien pulled into an ice skating rink. Serena's mouth fell open. "Um, I didn't know you ice skated…" she weakly said, getting out.

Darien got out & pushed the lock button. "I haven't been in a while."

Serena nodded & they walked in together. They rented the skates & Serena had hers on. Standing up, she looked behind her & barely held her laughter at what she saw.

Darien seemed to be having trouble tying his skates. Smiling, she walked over & bent down. "It's kind of confusing." she said as she tied them fast.

Darien watched as she tied his skates, wanting to reach out to touch her hair. But she looked up before he could. She stared at him with her blue eyes & smiled her trademark smile. "Ready?" she asked.

Darien nodded, mutely. He tried to stand up, but stumbled. He tried to keep his cool & not let Serena see. But when he felt a hand on his arm, he lost his balance.

The couple fell, Darien landing on top of Serena, both with bright red faces. Serena coughed. "Um, you OK?" she asked weakly.

Darien nodded. "Sorry about that." He got up & helped her up. Standing up, Serena laughed nervously. "Well, you sure you've been ice skating?" she asked.

Darien nodded. "Yeah, but the last time was when I was 8. So I don't remember much. I've always wanted to take lessons, but I've been too busy."

"Then why you'd come here?" Serena asked as she helped Darien to the ice.

"I heard from a reliable source that you love to ice skate." he simply said, smiling as the girl blushed.

"Um, & who's this reliable source?" she asked, voice cracking.

"Andrew."

Serena nodded. "Well, I can teach you the basics." She stepped on the ice & pulled him on.

"OK, first you need to learn how to stand on the ice. Feet apart, but evenly distributed weight." she instructed, demonstrating.

Darien nodded as he copied her. He smiled when she smiled at him. "Good. Now we'll start moving."

Darien must have had a shocked look on his face because Serena giggled. "Don't worry. We'll start slow." She grabbed both of his hands & slowly began to skate backwards, guiding the man.

"Good, pretend that you're kicking the ice." she instructed, nodding as Darien began to get the hang of it.

She smiled. "You're doing great! Now I'm going to let go, OK?" He nodded & Serena slowly let go. "Just keep kicking."

She watched as he kept going & smiled. "Great! You got it!"

He turned to smile, but lost balance & fell onto the ice! Gasping, Serena skated over. "You OK?" she asked, bending down.

"Nothing's hurt except my pride." he murmured, getting up.

Serena smiled as she helped him up. "Hey, even I fall."

"I think I'm going to sit the next one out." Darien skated over to the exit. Serena smiled, watching him go. 'He's really nice.' she thought as she began to skate fast, doing double axles & triple lutzes.

Darien watched her, her hair flying behind her under the hat & smiled. 'She's good…' he thought.

"Damn, look at the girl go! I'd like a taste of that!" a voice whistled next to Darien.

Darien cringed & turned. "I hope you're not referring to the blond braided girl out there."

The guy nodded, grinning a vulgar smile. "Yeah, & she looks good enough to eat." he laughed a vulgar laugh. But stopped when Darien punched him in the nose!

The guy fell backwards, holding his nose. "Shit, dude! What was that!" he exclaimed.

"Keep your eyes away from her, got it?" Darien glared at him, hands curled up in fists.

The dude nodded as he jumped up & ran away. Darien watched him go & relaxed a little. Ignoring the people's looks, he turned back to see Serena do a layback spin.

Serena was having the time of her life. She loved to ice skate & was told she was pretty good. Concentrating, she did a backward crossover. When she finished, she saw something coming at her.

Stopping, her mouth fell open when she realized it was Darien, skating at her, fast, a worried look on his face. "I thought he couldn't skate…!" she exclaimed as Darien pushed her out of the way.

Good thing too, because where Serena was standing, the ice cracked in a perfect circle! Sliding down the ice, Serena's mouth fell open even farther. "What just happened?" she asked, shocked.

Darien stood up & grabbed her hand. "We gotta go!" He began to pull her as he skated fast. Serena could hardly keep up. She couldn't believe he could skate this fast. He couldn't even tie his ice skates a minute ago.

They skated out the exit & Darien pulled her to the ground. Shushing her, he watched as the whole ice rink caved in!

People screamed as they fell into the cold ice, but suddenly they saw five blurs jump in & grab two people each.

Landing outside the rink, the blurs put the people down & turned. Serena gasped. It was the Sailor Soldiers!

"Come out, Jadeite!" Sailor Fire shouted.

A black hole & the same blond man from before appeared, a grimace on his face. "You are getting on my nerves, sailor brats!" he exclaimed.

Sailor Thunder smirked. "That's what we're here for."

"Well, I'll take care of you right now!" He created an energy ball & threw it at the girls. They dodged it, but at the last minute Sailor Ice shouted. "The people!"

The energy ball was flying towards the people. It seemed that there was no way to stop it when a rose flew out of no where & destroyed the ball!

Serena's eyes widened even more when Tuxedo Mask came onto the scene, making one of his corny speeches. "I can't believe it's really them! Darien…" she looked up, but was shocked to see no one was there!

"Darien!" she whispered. "Where'd he go?" she thought out loud. But turned her attention back to the battle.

Jadeite was smirking at the five people & created another energy blast, throwing it at the people. They knew they had to protect the people, so they took the shot!

Serena gasped as she saw the four Sailors fall to their knees, weakened. Her eyes began to tear up as TM began fighting Jadeite, but it seemed futile.

She shut her eyes, tears coming out, feeling their pain as if it was hers also. "I want to help, but what can I do?" she cried, trying to stop the tears.

She clutched onto her jeans, tears falling onto the floor. The tears began to glow, as did Serena. Her hair floated upwards, coming out of its braid. She began to let go of her jeans, feeling oddly calm.

Her glowing tears floated to the fallen girls. As it hit each one, the girls noticed four new transformation wands. Nodding, the girls stood up, glowing.

Jadeite gasped as the girls shouted. "Ice Star Power!" "Fire Star Power!" "Thunder Star Power!" "Love Star Power!"

Serena opened her eyes, her blue eyes holding a type of sadness that can not be explained. She watched, hair still floating, as the girls transformed onto another level.

When they came out, they looked the same, but a certain aura surrounded them all; blue around Ice, red around Fire, green around Thunder & orange around Love.

Jadeite glared at them. "So you gained a little more power! So what? I can still destroy you!" He created an energy ball.

But he wasn't able to throw it because a bright light came flying at him. Barely dodging it, he was caught off guard.

The sailors saw this as a moment to attack. Fire nodded & stepped forward. She held an ofuda & muttered some words. She then spun around & held her fingers together while a ball of fire formed. The ball of fire continued to grow & she sent it out towards Jadeite.

As the fireball headed towards Jadeite it changed into a firebird & attacked. Jadeite wasn't able to dodge this one. It hit head on & smoke covered the rink.

Coughing, the girls squinted to see. Finally, the smoke cleared, but there was no Jadeite in sight.

"Maybe we destroyed him?" Love asked, anxiously.

But Fire shook her head. "He won't be beat that easily."

"She's awakening." Tuxedo Mask said as he walked up to the girls. They stared at him, but Fire nodded.

"Yes, she is. The Dark Kingdom will find out soon. We have to tell her soon." But no one wanted to tell the person the truth.

Turning, Love smirked at TM. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she teased. The others watched as TM blushed behind his mask.

"Shut up, Love." he mumbled as he jumped up over the rink.

Love giggled. "He's so easy to read." she said, then turned to the girls. "I think we should go before people begin to wake up."

Thunder nodded. "Lets go." The four of them jumped over the rink as well.

Okay, weird stopping point. But I am getting kicked off the computer right now, so I gotta go. Sorry. Please RR


	13. Sleeping Over

I haven't updated in a while! I'm sorry. I don't own Sailor Moon.

The next thing Serena heard was a familiar voice calling her name out. "Momma, five more minutes…" she murmured, trying to turn over, but something held her there.

She heard a sigh & slowly opened one eye. She didn't expect to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at her.

"Eeep!" she exclaimed, trying to jump, but one again, she couldn't.

"Serena, calm down." the voice said.

Serena calmed down enough to realize it was Darien holding her down, it was his eyes & his voice she heard & saw. Breathing in & out to calm herself down more, she attempted a smile. "Sorry."

Darien let out a sigh of relief again. "Thank God. You were out like a light." He realized he was still holding her & let go abruptly.

Serena laughed nervously, smoothing her hair down. "Sorry for that." Then her eyes widened. "Hey, did you see the Sailor Scouts?" she asked, excited.

Darien sweat dropped. "Um, yeah I did." He said, obviously trying to change the subject.

Serena didn't get it, though. "Wow…" she sighed, then blushed. "Geez, I must sound like such a loser. I'm just shocked that they were here."

Darien placed his hand on the small of her back, causing the hairs on her neck to stand up. "Let's go. It's late."

Serena looked up at him, with confusion. "What are you talking about? It's only…" But when she looked at her watch, her eyes widened. "…9:45!" She grabbed Darien's hand & began to pull him, running. "We have 15 minutes to get to my house!"

Darien let himself be pulled. "Your dad can't be _that_ strict." he joked, but Serena looked behind her, still running, eyebrows raised.

"You'd be surprised. Lets go!" She pulled faster until they reached his car. Getting in, Serena began nervously fiddling with the hair tie holding her braid together.

Darien couldn't help but laugh at her. When she looked at him, irritated, he stopped. "Sorry, but are you _that_ scared of your dad?"

Serena sighed as they pulled away. "It's not me that should be scared. It's you." Then she smiled. "I guess I was being silly. What about your parents? Do they worry?"

When she received silence in return, she looked up to see why. "Um, Darien?" she asked quietly, then saw his face. Shutting her mouth, she blushed. "I'm sorry. It must be a touchy subject. I'm soo sorry…." But Darien interrupted her.

"It's fine. You didn't know." He took a deep breath & clutched the steering wheel harder. Serena wanted to cover his hand with his, but told herself not too. "You see, my parents died in a plane crash."

Serena couldn't hold in her gasp. "I'm so sorry. I know that that's probably what you _don't _want to hear, but…" She stopped herself, realizing she was rambling on.

Darien didn't seem to notice. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. I was 6 when it happened. I received amnesia & was put in the orphanage until I was old enough to take care of myself." he explained, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Oh…" was all that Serena could say, still fiddling with her hands.

Darien finally cracked a smile. "Hey, I said don't worry, meatball head."

Serena blushed. "Don't be mean, idiot." she teased back.

They laughed, then drove in silence. They were almost home when they hit a major traffic back up. Darien swore under his breath & leaned out the window. "This might take a while."

They both looked at the clock on the dashboard. '9:55' it read. Serena bit her lip, but Darien covered her hand with his.

When she looked up, he smiled at her. "Just call him." he said, then turned his attention back to the road.

Serena nodded. "Um, can I borrow your cell phone?" she asked.

Darien nodded & handed it to her, wordlessly.

"Thank you." Serena said, taking it. Dialing her home number, she took in a breath.

"Papa? Hi, it's me." Pause. "No, we're on our way. But we hit traffic." Another pause. "No, I'll be home, just not when I said I would." Once again, a pause. "Papa, I'll only be maybe 15 minutes late, at the longest." A pause & Serena smiled. "Thank you, Papa. I'll see you soon." She hung up & handed the phone to Darien.

"He's cool with it." she told him.

Darien nodded & once again they sat in silence. When they hadn't moved in 10 minutes, Darien unbuckled himself. "I'm going to see what's going on." he said, getting out of the car.

Serena watched him walk away & let out a huge sigh. "You are such a loser, Rena. Bringing up his parents. Your blondness is showing."

She heard ringing & jumped, startled. "It's just his cell phone." she told herself, but couldn't help but stare at it.

"Well, it might be important. I mean, I'll just tell them he's out."

Taking a big breath, she answered it. Shakingly, she said. "Hello?"

"Serena?" Raye's surprised voice rang out.

"Raye?"

"Why are you answering Darien's cell phone?" she asked.

Serena blushed. "Um, he's busy somewhere, so I answered." Then she paused. "Wait, how do you know Darien?"

It was Raye's turn to blush, unknown to Serena, of course. "Um, we take karate together."

Serena nodded. "I see." There must have been something in her voice, because Raye hurriedly added. "We're not dating."

Serena blushed. "Why would I care?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"I thought…you mean you guys…aren't on a…date?" Raye finally got out, surprised.

Serena blushed redder. "No, we were just hanging out."

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." Raye apologized.

Serena began to turn her normal color again. "Don't worry. Anyone could have made that mistake."

Raye nodded "Well I better go. Can you tell Darien I called?"

Serena nodded, then realized she couldn't see her. "Sure. Talk to you later."

"Sure." Raye hung up.

Serena hung up & put the phone back. Just in time, because Darien came back a few moments later.

He slid into the car & put on his blinker. Serena wondered what he was doing when he seemed to be going the other way. "Um, Darien? My house is that way." She pointed the opposite direction.

He nodded as he drove. "I know, but it would have taken us forever to get past the accident. I'll just take you to my place."

Serena blushed deep red. "Your…your place?" she stuttered out.

Darien nodded, a light blush on his face. Serena began to fiddle with her thumbs. "Um, what will my dad say?" she asked, gulping.

Darien sighed. "Just tell him the truth. There was no way we would have made it home in time, so you're staying at my apartment." He turned into a parking lot & parked.

Serena nodded, numbly, as she got out of the car. Darien followed her & together they walked up to the doors. Opening them, Serena walked in, her face looking downward, a furious blush on her face.

5 minutes later, Darien stopped at a door & took out his key. "Here we are." He said, opening the door.

Serena looked up at him, then into the apartment. Taking a deep breath, she walked in. She was surprised.

It must have been obvious because Darien laughed. "What? Not what you expected?" He walked past her into the kitchen.

Serena stood, rotted in the spot, eyes wide. "No, it's not that. It's just..." She paused as Darien handed her a soda. "Thanks."

"Sit down." He said, motioning to his couch.

Serena nodded & walked to the couch. Sitting down, she opened her soda & took a drink. Gulping, she finished her sentence. "It's just Andrew's apartment is always so messy. And yours is so…" she paused.

"Clean?" Darien offered, laughing. "Yeah, Drew is pretty messy." He shot back his soda & crushed the can. He stood up, recycling it.

He turned to Serena. "Do you want to take a shower?" He blushed, realizing how that sounded.

Serena blushed as well. "Um, I guess so." She finished her soda & crushed hers as well. Recycling it, she smiled. "Where is it?"

He motioned to the bathroom. "Hold on. I'll grab you a towel." He walked past her as Serena tried to calm herself down.

He came back, handing her a towel & a big shirt. "The shirt isn't much, but it should be more comfy than the outfit you're in."

Serena nodded. "Thank you." She took the stuff & walked into the shower.

10 minutes later, Serena padded out, hair hanging down. Darien was watching TV without a shirt on. Serena shut her eyes, trying to not blush beet red.

Clearing her throat, she stepped in. "I'm done." she said, trying not to stare at his chest.

Darien looked up. His mind went completely blank. Standing in front of him was, what seemed to be, an angel. Her blue eyes were big with embarrassment, her hair hung down, flowing softly to her feet & the shirt she wore clung to her curves.

Finally breaking himself out of the trance, he stood up, smiling. "Better?" he asked.

Serena nodded, mutely. Darien turned off the TV. "Well, I can sleep out here & you can sleep in my room…" he began, but Serena stopped him.

"No! I don't want to kick you out. I can sleep on the couch." She offered, walking that way. But Darien grabbed her arm.

"The bed is more comfy. I insist." He went on, not realizing Serena was blushing like mad again.

Gulping, Serena nodded. "OK, if you really don't mind."

Darien smiled & let go of her. "Good." He looked at the clock. "You better call your dad."

Serena's eyes widened. "Oh my God! I totally forgot!"

"The phone's over there." he pointed & Serena ran toward it, hair flying behind her.

He sat down, trying to clear his mind. When she came back 5 minutes later, he wasn't any closer to having a clear mind. "So how'd it go?"

She sweat dropped "Well, he's not very happy. In fact, he offered to come over here & pick me up."

Darien smiled. "Is he?" he asked.

Serena shook her head. "No, my mom convinced him to let me stay. But I have to be home in the morning."

Darien nodded again. "Good." Then he pulled out the couch, as Serena tried not to stare at the muscles in his arms as he pulled it out. He turned to the girl. "I always have an extra toothbrush." He said, motioning to the bathroom.

"Thank you." She turned, then stopped. Darien noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Serena didn't say anything. She just turned & walked up to him. She kissed him on the cheek like she had done that morning.

Darien was shocked. "What was that for?" he sputtered out, cursing himself for his cracking voice.

"For everything. Saving me on the ice, taking me out, letting me take over your bed. Thank you." Serena said, then turned, trying to hide her blush. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

Darien nodded, hand on his cheek. "Night, meatball head."

"Night idiot." she said, disappearing in the hallway.

Darien groaned & fell onto the couch. "You have it bad, dude…" he told himself as he closed his eyes.

Awww, that was cute. Some parts were even cheesy for me; (i.e. the angel part…) Oh well. Please RR


	14. Morning Adventures

Whoa…I don't know why I just said that, but oh well. School starts Wednesday! Cry for me….I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena blinked a couple times, moving the hair from her face. Looking around, she was confused about where she was. The room was plain white, not at all like her pink & white bedroom & the bed wasn't as cushy as hers, nor were the pillows as plush.

'Where am I…?' she thought, then she remembered everything. 'Oh my God, I'm at Darien's apartment.' she thought, blushing.

Looking at the clock on his dresser, she was shocked to see it was still early. "Why is it I can wake up early in other people's beds, but not mine?" she asked out loud, but got up anyways.

After making the bed, she quickly changed back into her outfit from the night before. She quickly did her hair up in her trademark meatball buns. Finally happy with the outcome, she took a deep breath & stepped outside the door.

She looked around, but didn't see Darien. She heard the water running & realized he was taking a shower. Blushing, she shut her eyes. 'Don't think of him in the shower!' she screamed in her head, but that just made her turn even more red.

The doorbell rang, causing Serena to jump, startled. It continued to ring as Serena fought between answering it.

Finally deciding it might be important, she took a deep breath & opened the door. Bad idea.

Standing in front of her was an elderly woman in a nightgown. But her face held so much shock & disgust that Serena realized what she must be thinking.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, suspicious.

"My name is Serena. I'm a _friend _of Darien's." she elongated the word friend, trying to convince her, but it didn't really help when she heard footsteps & turned to see Darien standing there in just a towel!

Blushing like mad, she turned back to the elderly woman. Darien held in his laughter at her embarrassment & turned to the elderly woman. "Good morning, Mrs. Henderson."

Mrs. Henderson fixed a glare between Darien & Serena. "Darien, you are so bad! She must be 11!"

"I'm 14." Serena told her, but Mrs. Henderson didn't stop.

"14 isn't much better! What are you doing at his apartment in the morning? And with him a towel! Does your father know?" Mrs. Henderson went on.

Darien came to rescue Serena. "Mrs. Henderson, Serena's a friend & she just spent the night because we couldn't get back to her house. Don't think too much into it & yes, her father knows."

Mrs. Henderson opened her mouth, but Darien shot her a look that made her close it. Still glaring at Serena, she huffed. "When you are finished here, can you come down & fix my toilet?" she asked Darien.

He nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Henderson. Good bye Mrs. Henderson." He shut the door as the elderly woman left.

Serena had a permanent blush on her face & when Darien began laughing, she hit him. "That wasn't funny! I can't believe that just happened! She thinks I'm a whore!" she cried, turning away from Darien. He _still was _in just a towel.

Darien rolled his eyes. "Don't worry too much. She does to all of my friends."

Serena, still turned away from him, cleared her throat. "Um, what will your girlfriend think?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Darien grinned.

Serena felt her heart leap, but tried to keep her voice calm. "You don't have a girlfriend? Jeez, idiot, I thought you were such a player." she joked.

When she received silence, she turned to see Darien looking at her with intense eyes. Keeping herself from looking downward, she stared up into his eyes, feeling a sense of dread.

But the eyes changed to a teasing look & he grinned. "That hurt, meatball head. I may look like one, but I ain't no player." He walked past her to his room to change.

Serena blushed red. 'For a moment, I thought he was actually mad at me…' Then she gasped. "Oh my God, I didn't tell Mina!"

She ran to the phone & called her house, praying her father wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" Ikuko's voice rang out as Serena let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Momma? It's me, Rena." She said.

"Hello, Serena. How was your night? Your father barely slept a wink. He kept wanting to go over to pick you up."

They both laughed as Serena reassured her mother that everything was fine. "Is Mina still there?"

"Yes, she is, but she's still sleeping." Ikuko laughed. "She takes after you."

"Momma!" Serena pretended to pout, but began to laugh. "Can you wake her up? I need to ask her something."

"Wait here." Serena heard her mother shout up to Mina to get up. A few moments later & a tired Mina answered the phone. "'ello…." she said, yawning.

"Mina? It's me, Serena." Serena laughed as she felt Mina wake up.

"Serena! Did you have a good night?" Mina asked in a teasing tone.

Serena blushed. "I'm guessing you already know."

"Your father told me." Mina told her, still holding in laughter.

"I did, but can you do me a favor & bring my stuff over? Like my uniform & my bag?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Wait, do you know where he lives?" Serena asked.

"Yeah I do." Mina said, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Serena was confused & a little shocked. "How?" she asked.

Mina sweat dropped. "Um, I gotta go!" she hung up the phone fast.

Serena stared at the phone, trying to figure out the girl when a voice brought her back to earth. "Who was on the phone?"

Serena jumped, startled. She turned to see a fully dressed Darien &, after scolding herself inwardly for feeling disappointed, smiled. "I just called Mina to bring over my stuff, so you don't have to face my father's wrath."

Darien laughed. "That's cool." He walked into the kitchen. Serena heard some clattering & he came back out with two cups of coffee.

He handed it to her, but she shook her head. "I'm already short enough." She laughed.

Darien nodded, smiling, taking the coffee back. "Orange juice okay?" he called out.

"Yeah." Serena replied, going to sit down on the couch. Darien came out holding a glass. Handing it to Serena, he sat down in a chair next to the couch with his coffee & sat in silence for a while.

5 minutes later, the doorbell rang, causing Serena to jump, spilling the juice all over his white couch!

Eyes wide, Serena immediately ran to the kitchen, grabbed a towel & began trying to clean, while all the time apologizing like mad.

Darien watched her, wanting to tell her it was OK, but the doorbell wouldn't stop ringing. Finally, groaning, Darien got up & answered the door.

Standing in front of him was a red-faced Mina, holding a bag. "Morning, Darien." she said, walking in & taking off her shoes.

Closing the door, Darien greeted back. "Good morning, Mina."

Mina walked in to see Serena cleaning like mad & grinned. "Jeez, one night & she's your maid. Must have been pretty good…" she teased, laughing as their faces became extremely red

"Mina, I told you it wasn't like that!" Serena whined as she stood up, satisfied with how much orange she had got out. Taking the towel, she walked towards the kitchen.

Mina giggled. "Sure it wasn't. Anyways, I brought your stuff." She placed the bag on the couch & turned to Darien.

They stared at each other, nodded & walked out the door. Serena came back, thanking Mina, when she saw there weren't in the living room anymore.

"Guys?" she called out. She walked from room to room. She came back to the living room, frowning. "Where did they go?" she wondered out, but grabbed the bag. "Might as well change before I'm late again."

She came out 3 minutes later to see Darien & Mina sitting on the couch, Mina laughing hysterically & Darien with a crimson blush on his face. "What's so funny?" Serena asked, sitting down next to Mina.

"Nothing, I'm just teasing Darien about how much _he loves you_…" she laughed as Serena's face turned red as well.

Closing her eyes, Serena steadied her voice. "Mina…" she said with a warning tone. Opening her eyes, they seemed to flame up. "We are just friends, nothing more." She calmly said, standing up. "We better go. Don't wanna be late." She began to walk to the door when Mina finally spoke up.

"Serena, come back! We have 30 minutes. We won't be late." She stood up & grabbed Serena by the arm, leading her back to the couch. "Don't be mad at me. You know I'm just joking."

But before anyone could answer, Mina's phone went off. Swearing under the breath, she answered it, walking into the other room.

Watching her go, Serena calmed herself down & turned to Darien. "By the way, where did you guys go?"

Darien pretended to not know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I came out of the kitchen & you guys were gone." Serena said, trying to sound casual, but failing horribly.

Darien seemed to be having problems thinking up something when Mina came back in, smoke coming out of her ears.

Grateful for the interruption, Darien instantly jumped up. "What's wrong, Mina?"

Mina ignored him, stomped over to the chair & sat down hard, causing it to go backwards with her in it!

Trying to contain their laughter at the poor blonde girl struggling to get up, Serena helped her up as Darien brought the chair up.

"Mina, what happened?" Serena asked, true concern in her eyes.

Mina looked at her & attempted a weak smile. "It's nothing. Just my agent wants me to go to France for two weeks. Leaving tonight." She groaned.

Serena's eyes lit up. "France? As in Paris? That's so romantic! I wish I could go…" she sighed, thinking of all the cute French guys smiling at her.

Mina laughed at the dream struck face. "Nope, not Paris. Dijon."

Serena blinked. "Like the mustard?"

Mina laughed again. "Yep, so no Paris. Plus it's just going to be a bunch of hotel rooms & sweating in that costume."

Darien smiled at her. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Serena furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, how do you know about Mina being Sailor V?" She turned to Mina. "And how did you know where his apartment was?" She looked between the two of them, suspicion on her face.

The two teens sweat dropped & laughed nervously. "You see, it's a funny story…" Mina started, but Darien's phone went off, saving them both.

"I gotta take this." he said, almost lunging toward the phone. "Hello?" A pause & a surprised look. "Raye? Why are you calling me at home?" Another pause & he looked at Serena, who suddenly realized what happened & tried to slowly make her way to the door. "No, she didn't." he said, staring at the meatball headed girl. "No, it's fine. Sure. See you later." He hung up & turned to Serena. "Serena?"

Serena stopped shutting her eyes. "Yes…" she turned around slowly, opening them, attempting to laugh.

Darien stared at her, then sighed. "Nothing. We better go before we're really late." He went in to grab his stuff as Serena let out a huge sigh.

Mina, still a little cautious about Serena's questions, silently grabbed her stuff. Serena grabbed her stuff as well & the two blondes waited for Darien to come out.

When he did, he grabbed his car keys, shut off the lights & turned to the girls. "Ready?"

They nodded & the three of them walked out the door. Just as Darien shut the door, a mighty wind blew into the apartment.

The wind disappeared into a man with long brown hair & blue eyes. He looked around the apartment, then groaned. "Beryl isn't going to like this." He said as he left in a whirlwind again.

The part with the old woman is based on a true story…sadly. Even the towel…Don't tell my daddy! Please RR


	15. New Students

Tomorrow's Friday! Yeah! I don't own Sailor Moon

"See ya Mina!" Serena waved out the window as Mina walked up to her school, Grass Valley JR. High.

"Bye Serena! Thanks Darien!" she waved back as she ran to her friends.

Darien pulled away & they drove in silence to Crossroads. 10 minutes later, they reached the school.

Darien put it into park & turned to Serena. "Serena…" he started.

"Yeah?" she asked, grabbing her stuff.

Darien looked into her blue eyes & sighed again. "Never mind." He turned back to the wheel.

Serena furrowed her eyebrow. "Ok…" she said, then saw a flash of blonde hair. "Hey, it's Jay!" she exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Jay. Your friend who's my student teacher? Remember?" Serena asked.

Darien had a sour look on his face. "Oh."

But Serena didn't notice. "Come on! Lets go say hi!" She jumped out & waited.

Darien closed his eyes, took a deep breath & got out as well. People stopped as they saw Serena walk in with Darien; girls jealous & boys in awe.

"Jay!" she exclaimed, running over.

Jay turned & smiled. "Good morning, Serena. How are you?" he asked, eyes glittering.

"Fine. I brought Darien today."

Jay had a panicked look on his face. "Did you…"

"Yeah, she did." Darien walked up, not smiling. "Hello, _Jay_."

Jay glared right back. "Good morning, _Darien._"

Serena looked between the two, confused. "Um, I'll just leave you two to talk." She saw Amy & Lita walk in. "There's Amy & Lita! Guys!" she exclaimed, waving over.

The girls looked up, smiled. But their eyes landed on Jay & they frowned. Walking over, Lita introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Lita Kino. And you are?" she asked, an icy tone to her voice.

"Jay or Mr. Jay. I'm Serena's new student teacher." he said, extending his hand, a sharp smile on his face.

Lita took it & they gripped it until Serena noticed something. "Are you guys arm wrestling?" she asked, really confused.

They immediately broke apart as the bell rang. "Come on, Serena. We have to get to class. Goodbye Darien & Lita." he said, turning around.

"OK. Hold on." Serena turned to her friends & smiled. "Thank you for driving me, Darien & letting me spend the night." Hesitating a moment, she stood on her tip toes & kissed him on the cheek again.

She giggled, then turned to her friends. "I'll see you at lunch Amy & Lita."

"Serena…" Jay said, standing behind her.

"OK. I'm ready." She turned & bumped into him. "Oh! I'm sorry." she said, blushing & looking down.

"It's fine. Lets go." He grabbed her hand & they walked away.

The three teens stood there, glaring at his back. "I'm worried. He's getting closer." Amy said.

"We have to tell her eventually." Darien sighed.

The girls nodded. "We'll talk about it after school. For now, we'll keep an eye on her." Lita said.

Amy nodded. "Well, we better go before we're late. Come on Lita."

Lita nodded. "Bye Darien." The two girls waved as they ran off to class.

Darien watched them go, then turned to Jay & Serena & sighed. "If you hurt her, I'll make sure you never walk again." he quietly vowed. Then he turned & walked back to his car.

Jay & Serena walked into a noisy classroom. As soon as everyone saw them walk in, everything went silent. Serena was confused until she realized he was still holding her hand!

"Sorry…" she mumbled as she let go & quickly walked to her seat, avoiding the looks people gave her.

"Sorry for the lateness, class. Now shall we pick up from where we ended yesterday?" Jay said as he settled in.

Serena took out her stuff as a balled up piece of paper landed on her desk. Looking up, she saw Molly's smirk & groaned inwardly.

Opening it, she read:

Rena,  
R U & Mr. Jay going out? Lucky girl! He's hot! And what's this I heard about you walking into school with Darien Shields? Two-timing much?  
Red

Serena blushed inwardly, then quickly wrote something back & threw it back to Molly. She began to write while listening to Mr. Jay, trying not to look into his eyes.

When the bell rang, Serena jumped up & almost ran out of the classroom, trying to avoid Molly's questions. She didn't go to the usual spot. Instead, she went to the roof.

But when she reached the door, she heard voices. Ignoring the voice inside her head telling her to not eavesdrop, she went & did it anyways.

Opening the door slightly, she saw four figures; a 5'8" girl with blond hair, a 5'4" girl with aqua colored hair, a 5'6" girl with long green hair & a 3'9" girl with black hair. The first, second & fourth girl wore the uniform of Mugen Gakuen, the third girl wore a light purple suit.

Serena leaned in, straining to listen to their conversation.

"…the others." the blond girl said.

"We know, but it isn't time." the green haired girl told her.

"But if they're coming after her now, we need to tell her." the aqua colored girl protested.

"Why don't we wait until this afternoon?" the black haired girl suggested.

The other three nodded & Serena leaned in a little more…except the door opened & she fell onto her face!

Praying that somehow they didn't notice, she looks up to see a hand outstretched. Hesitating, she took it & was helped up by the blonde girl.

Trying hard not to blush, Serena apologized. "I am so sorry that I eavesdrop. I didn't realize you were up here."

The black haired girl smiled. "It's no problem. I'm Hotaru Tomoe." She motioned to the other girls. "And this is Amara Tenou…" she motioned to the blonde girl who did a finger wave. "…Michelle Kaio…" the aqua colored haired girl smiled & waved. "…& Trista Meio." The green haired girl mouthed 'Hi.'

"Hello. I'm Serena Tsukino." She paused. "Um…not to be rude, but don't you guys go to Mugen Gakuen?"

Michelle laughed. "We do, but we used to go here. So we were just visiting."

Serena nodded. "Um, would you like to eat with me?" she asked, then blushed. "I mean, if you don't want to…"

Amara put her hand on her shoulder. Serena looked up. "We would love to." she said.

Serena smiled. "Great!" She motioned to the edge. "We can eat here."

The girls nodded & they walked over to the spot. Sitting down, Serena opened her backpack, then groaned. "Oh, duh! I didn't make a lunch cuz I didn't go home!" she smacked her forehead.

"It's OK." Trista said, opening her own bag. "We have extra." She took out some green tea. The other girls took out some Sashimi (meat strips), salad & Nihon Soba (Japanese Buckwheat Noodles).

Serena's mouth watered. "Whoa, you guys know how to eat." she smiled.

The girls handed her some food, which Serena took, smiling. "Thank you. Maybe some day I can cook for you." Then she sweat dropped. "Actually, I might kill you." she laughed.

Trista, Hotaru & Michelle laughed as Amara cracked a smile. They began to eat in silence until they heard someone come up the stairs.

A man with brown hair & blue eyes walked in. Trista, Hotaru, Michelle & Amara all glared as Serena tilted her head. "Can we help you?" she asked, smiling.

The man cracked a smile as well. "I hope you can. You see, I'm new here & I'm not sure where to go."

Serena jumped up & walked over. She looked at his schedule. "Hey, you have the same class as me!" she smiled.

The man smiled back. "Great. I'm Maxfield Stanton."

"Serena Tsukino, & this is Hotaru Tomoe, Amara Tenou, Michelle Kaio & Trista Meio." Serena introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." he looked at the other girls, who meet his look with icy looks, including Hotaru.

The bell rang & Serena groaned. "No, I didn't even finish eating!" she whined.

Maxfield smiled. "No prob. I have tons of food." He opened his lunch box to reveal piles of food.

Serena's eyes widened. "Wow, did you make that all?" she asked.

Maxfield nodded, blushing. "Yeah, I did. I guess I like to cook."

Serena smiled. "So do I, but I'm not that good."

"Really? I could teach you." Maxfield offered.

"Really? That would be cool! You really don't mind?"

Maxfield shook his head. "Nope. It sounds like fun."

Serena grinned. "Great! You want to start today?"

Maxfield nodded. "Sure. We better go before we're too late."

Serena nodded, then turned to the other girls. "It was great meeting you. Maybe we can hang out sometime."

While still glaring at Maxfield, Michelle nodded. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

Serena nodded. "Well, we gotta go. See you later!" She walked away as Maxfield shot one last smirk at the girls & followed her.

Amara gritted her teeth as the door closed behind them. "Great, now what?" she asked.

Hotaru sighed. "We'll figure something out. Hopefully someone will find out & go with her. If not, we're going."

The other three nodded & the walked off.

Please RR.


	16. Jealousy

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Problem is, I have the ending figured out, but I need the middle chapters! I don't own Sailor Moon

"So, what school did you go to before?" Serena asked Maxfield as they walked to class.

"I actually just moved here to Tokyo. I was home schooled before." he explained.

"Wow, did you get to sleep in?" she asked so seriously that Maxfield laughed. "What? I'm serious." But she was smiling as well & laughed.

They arrived at the classroom & Maxfield opened the door for her. "Thank you." Serena thanked him & walked in.

When the door fell shut, everyone became quiet. Serena sweat dropped when she noticed every pair of eyes on the boy behind her. "Um, hello everyone. This is Maxfield Stanton & he's new, so be nice." she introduced.

Molly jumped up, stars in her eyes. "Hi, I'm Molly Baker, Serena's best friend. Welcome to Crossroads." She walked over & bowed to Maxfield.

He smiled back & bowed as well. "It's nice to meet you, Molly. I'm sure I'll enjoy it here."

Molly's eyes changed into hearts as Serena withheld a groan. 'She is so love struck.' she giggled inside.

Miss H came in & was surprised to see Maxfield. "Hello? Who are you?" she asked.

"Miss H, this is Maxfield Stanton. He's new." Serena introduced him.

Miss H looked at Maxfield, then looked back at her roll list. "Maxfield Stanton…" she murmured, then looked back up. "Sorry, Mr. Stanton, but you're not on my list."

Every girl in the room began to pout. Maxfield looked confused. "Really? But aren't you Miss Haruna?"

"That is my name. Let me see your schedule." Maxfield handed it to her. She looked it over, then gave it back. "Well, it says you are, so you are. The people in the office must not be up to date. Please take any seat."

Maxfield walked down at aisle, as every girl pushed whoever was on a seat near her off. Maxfield eventually sat down next to Serena, much to everyone's dismay.

Miss H nodded. "OK, next to Serena, who you already know." She looked up again. "Maxfield, you don't have a book, so just share with Serena for now."

He nodded & the lesson began.

The bell rang & every girl stopped by Maxfield's desk, giving him her name &, sometimes, number. Serena couldn't help but laugh as they tried to be either coy or sexy.

The two walked out of the classroom as Serena laughed at his face. "Wow, so many numbers. You're popular."

Maxfield stuffed all the numbers into his bag & smiled. "Can't help it. Ready to learn how to cook?"

Serena nodded & the two pf them began to walk until they heard someone yell. "Wait up!"

Turning, they watched as Molly ran up to them, stopping to take a breather. Serena shook her head at her. "Molly, what's up?"

Looking up, she tried to calm herself down. "Where…are you…going?" she huffed out.

"Maxfield's going to teach me how to cook."

Molly's eyes lit up. "Really? I've always wanted to learn." she began to fiddle with her thumbs.

"Well, would you like to come with us?" Serena suggested, not seeing Maxfield's annoyed face. But it disappeared when Serena turned to ask him. "Is that OK?"

"Of course. The more the merrier. But I only have a two seater." he said, pushing the button to unlock his reddish sports car.

Molly's mouth drops open as she stares at it. "That car is beautiful…" she said.

Serena laughed, then got a sparkle in her eye. "Hey, why don't you two do a lesson today, then I'll come over tomorrow?"

Maxfield was about to disagree when Molly exclaimed. "Really? Thank you, Rena!" She threw her hands around her neck, almost taking the girl down.

"Calm down, Red!" Serena laughed, detaching herself from Molly. Turning to Maxfield, she asked. "Is that OK with you?"

Maxfield smiled again, but this time it seemed forced. "Sure. That's cool. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Serena nods, as she watches Maxfield & Molly get into the car & drive off. Laughing to herself, she turns right into Mr. Jay!

"Whoa!" she exclaims, but Mr. Jay grabbed her arm. Steadying herself, she smiled. "Thank you, Jay."

"Stay away from him." Jay said.

Serena was shocked & confused. "Who? Maxfield?" She looked up to see Jay staring at her with intense blue eyes.

"Yes, him. He's dangerous & you shouldn't get involved." He said as he turned to go.

"Wait! Why?" Serena called out, but was met by silence. Watching him go, Serena sweat dropped. "OK, what was that?"

"Serena!" a nasally voice calls out.

Serena turns to see Melvin running up to her, out of breath. "Hey, Melvin." she greeted.

Having trouble breathing, Melvin gasped out. "Did…Molly just…go with…the new…student?"

Serena felt horrible for him. "Yeah, she did." She felt even worse when his eyes began to tear up. She knew he had a crush on Molly & wanted to make him feel better.

"Don't cry." She waved her hands up. "Why don't you & me hang out?"

Melvin looked up, unshed tears in his eyes. "Really?" he sniffled, wiping snot onto his jacket sleeve.

Serena refrained from twitching. "Sure. How about the bug museum?"

Melvin's face lit up. "That would be so cool! They have a new exhibit & the first 30 get a free grasshopper whistle. Come on!" He grabbed her hand & they ran off, Serena beginning to think maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

Not much action, but established Maxfield's & Molly's relationship. But, beware, it doesn't end like the show. Please RR


	17. Heartache

I'm sort of figuring out the middle chapters…once I'm done with introducing everyone, I so have those chapters down! I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena & Melvin walked through the bug museum, Serena trying to look interested.

"…And that is an _odonata,_ or a dragonfly." Melvin explained, pointing into a glass box.

"Cool…" Serena nodded, resisting the urge to look at her watch.

They walked around, doing this for a while, until they reached the end. Serena couldn't hold in a breath of relief. "OK, so where to now?" she asked, hoping someplace with food.

"Um, how about the library?" Melvin asked.

Serena shut her eyes & prayed for someone to kill her now. She heard someone shouting her name & thought God was answering her, until Melvin finally said it was Amy.

"What?" she opened her eyes & realized Amy was running up to her. "Oh!" she exclaimed, waving. "Hey!"

"Hey, Serena." Amy greeted.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." she paused & looked around."Um, are you just here with Melvin?"

"Yeah." When she saw Amy sigh, she couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

"It's nothing. Just asking. Talk to you later." She ran off, leaving a very confused Serena.

"That's was weird…" she murmured, watching her run off. She turned back to Melvin & smiled. "Well, the library now?" trying to muster up as much enthusiasm as possible.

Melvin nodded, but when he turned, he let out a sort of strangled cry. Serena cocked her head & turned to see Maxfield & Molly walking down the street, Molly latched onto his arm.

"Oh…" Serena murmured, seeing how hurt Melvin was. "Oh, Melvin." She cried as she hugged him.

Melvin couldn't help but cry. He began to sob, loudly. Serena, looking around, tried to comfort him.

His sobs must have been pretty loud, cuz Molly looked up & gasped. "Melvin, what's wrong?" she cried out, running to him.

Melvin didn't look up, so Serena attempted to explain. "Um, he sort of thinks that you & Maxfield are…"

"Dating?" Molly asks, blushing. "No." She turned to Melvin. "We're not dating, Melvin."

Melvin finally looked up, tears in his eyes & snot coming out of his nose. "Really?" he sniffled.

"Really. Now stop crying." she told him, smiling.

Melvin promptly stopped & blushed. "I didn't mean to cry like that…" he began, but Molly interrupted him.

"Don't worry. How about we go to the library?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, excited.

The two walked off, leaving Serena & Maxfield standing. "Thanks for ditching me!" Serena called out, but they didn't hear. Sighing, she turned to Maxfield. "Did you have fun cooking?"

"Tons." he smiled. "You ready. We still have time." He looked at his watch & offered his hand.

"I'd love to, but I have tons of homework. How about…" Serena thought for a moment. "Friday?"

Maxfield nodded. "That's good for me. Wanna ride home?"

Serena shook her head. "No thanks. I like walking. Thanks anyways. See you tomorrow!" she waved as she walked down the street.

"See you, Serena." Maxfield murmured, walking back to his car, wind blowing around him.

Serena walked down the street, enjoying the fresh air. "We have weird weather. One day it's raining & the next it's sunny." she laughed, trying to hold her skirt down from the sudden blast of wind.

"Whoa! It just got really windy!" she exclaimed, as the wind whipped at her hair & clothes. She looked around to see others having problems also. "I should get home before I pull a Marilyn Monroe." She began to hurry down the street, as the wind grew harder.

5 minutes later, the wind had seemed to pick up faster & Serena was having trouble walking straight. "Will you stop for a moment!" she exclaimed into the wind, but, of course, it didn't answer, just blew harder.

Her hair came out of her meatballs, letting her hair fly everywhere. "No, not now!" she stopped to fix her hair when her skirt flew up!

"This isn't fun!" she screamed, trying to keep her hair down & her skirt down also. "What's up with the wind?" she wondered, attempting to walk again down the street.

"Serena, are you having problems?" a familiar voice asked.

Serena turned to see Raye standing behind her, but she didn't seem to be having as much a problem as Serena currently was.

"Yeah, but why aren't you?" she asked, hair blowing in her face.

"Not sure." Raye shrugged her shoulders. "Here. I'll help." She walked over & quickly did her hair back into her meatballs.

"Wow. You're good at that." Serena smiled, able to concentrate on her skirt now.

"I like doing hair." Raye smiled as the two of them walked down the street.

"You sing _&_ do hair? Wow. Double threat." Serena teased as Raye blushed red.

"It's not that impressive." Raye laughed.

"Still…" Serena started. "We need to hang out more. What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"We can hang out. You can meet my other friends, too!" Serena exclaimed, excited. "We can go on a picnic, or go to the beach or…"

"Whoa, Serena. Calm down. We have three days till then. I'll call you." Raye smiled as they stopped by Serena's house. "Well, I better go before Grampa does something stupid."

They laughed & Serena waved as Raye ran off. Serena noticed the wind had stopped. "That's weird." She said, but turned to go inside.

Basically a filler chapter, but the next two are 'action.' Enjoy! Please RR


	18. Destiny

Okay, writer's block over. I'm back & ready. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Friday arrived & Serena was waiting outside for Maxfield. "That's weird. He wasn't in school today, but he told me he would pick me up."

So she waited & waited & waited. Finally, after an hour, she sighed out loud. "Guess he isn't coming." She felt a little disappointed, but began to walk home when she heard honking.

Looking up, she barely dodged a purplish sports car coming straight at her! She rolled on the cement, acquiring scratches & bruises.

She finally stopped rolling & looked up, wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth. "How rude." she said out loud as she watched the car drive away, but something was thrown at her from the window.

"What is this?" she stood up & limped over to the thing. It seemed to be a note. Opening it, she read:

Serena Tsukino  
You better watch out. We're coming for you.  
A 'friend'

Serena stared at it, question marks above her head. "What the heck does this mean?" she threw her hands up in aggravation until she heard another honk.

Ready to dive again, she was relieved when she saw the red sports car & Maxfield getting out of it, looking worried.

He ran over & helped her up completely. "What happened? Are you OK?" he asked, holding gently onto her arm.

She nodded, blushing. "I'm fine. Just a psycho almost ran me over." she laughed weakly.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't cook today…" he started, but Serena interrupted him.

"No! I want to. I'll be fine. Lets go." She walked over to his car when a clap of thunder was heard.

"Aa…" she squeaked, jumping up. She ran to the car & got in. She shut the door & motioned for him to come.

When he wasn't coming, she was confused. She waited for him to move, but he just stood there in the rain that had come. "He'll catch his death of cold." she murmured & ignoring her fear, jumped out.

"Come on. It's freezing out here." She grabbed his arm & attempted to pull him in. He wouldn't move though.

"Come on." she pulled him harder with all her might, but he still didn't budge. "Please. I don't want you to get sick." she felt tears run down her face, but couldn't be absolutely sure.

He suddenly ripped his arm away. She backed up when his eyes looked at her. They seemed cold & unfriendly. "Maxfield, what's wrong?" she whimpered, ignoring the thunder around her.

Suddenly, a clap of lightning was heard & Serena let out an involuntary scream, but she didn't run.

"Maxfield, come on. Lets go." she walked over, but he backhanded her!

She flew backwards into the mud, but stood up again. "Please Maxfield. Come with me. We can go get dry."

He lifted his hands & created what looked like a giant ball of lightning! "What's that?" Serena asked out loud, but still didn't move.

He shut his eyes & threw the lightning at her! It seemed to be a perfect hit, but once the smoke cleared, 5 figures were seen.

Maxfield's eyes glazed over & a black light covered him. He came out in an outfit similar to the blonde one's before.

Serena watched, eyes showing tears of hurt & confusion. "Maxfield…" she started walking towards him, but a gloved hand stopped her.

Looking up, she gazed into the blue eyes behind Tuxedo Mask's mask. 'They look so familiar…' she thought, but turned her attention back to Maxfield.

"Stupid sailors! I will defeat you today!" he laughed as he created another energy ball.

Serena felt herself being picked up & carried away from the blast. She clinged to TM as he jumped from building to building, avoiding blasts.

"Why is he after us?" she asked, but she realized. "No, he's after me."

TM said nothing, but held her closer as he jumped again. She felt his tiredness & told him. "Put me down."

He shook his head. "Can't do that. Sorry."

She stared up at him. "But you're getting tired…" she started again.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe." he said, not noticing her blush.

"But why?" But to this he didn't answer.

She reverted her attention back to the battle & watched as the scouts battle her 'friend.'

"Shabon Spray!" Ice put her hands together & a large bubble formed. As the bubble gathered energy, she spun around & it rested in front of her hands. She sent the bubble out, & it turned into hundreds of bubbles that seemed to blind Maxfield.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Thunder's tiara formed a lightning rod, & lightning shot down onto it. She formed into a ball while lighting gathered all around her. She extended herself and released all the electricity at Maxfield. The lightning then changed into a dragon and attacked.

He dodged both attacks & attacked with his own. "Energy Attack!" The dark energy hit Thunder & Ice, sending them flying backwards.

"No!" Serena screamed, squirming, but Tuxedo Mask wouldn't let go. "Please. Let me go." She begged him, but he didn't answer.

"Ice! Thunder!" Love shouted. She turned to Maxfield & growled. "You'll pay."

She created two crescent moons back to back as a white light formed around it. The light turned into bubbles and Love threw her finger into the air and gathered its energy. She then pointed her finger towards Maxfield and shouted out "Crescent Beam!"

The string of hearts flew at him, but he dodged it easily. Creating another energy ball, he threw it at Love, who barely dodged it. But another one hit head on, sending Love flying backwards as well.

"No…" Serena cried, clinging onto Tuxedo Mask, tears flowing down her eyes. All he wanted to do was hug her & make her stop crying, but he focused on the battle, realizing what he must do.

Serena felt herself fly upwards & opened her eyes to see Tuxedo Mask jumping away from the battle. "What are you doing? We have to go back!" she screamed, hitting him.

"I have to get you away before something happens." he said as he leapt onto a tall building, finally putting her down.

She slid to her knees, sobbing. "Why? Why did we leave them? They might die…" she cried, clutching onto her skirt.

TM watched her, but did nothing. He felt his heart beat harder at her sobs, but he didn't do anything.

She cried until she heard a blast coming from the battle area. "No!" she screamed, jumping up to run over, but she was stopped again.

She weakly pushed against his arm, crying for him to let her go. When he didn't, she slid to her knees; or would have if he let her. "Why…?" she sobbed.

"Because it's destiny." he said, turning to go. But she clutched onto his arm.

"You're not going there, are you?" she asked, looking up at him with tear filled eyes & a tear stained face.

"I have to. You'll be safe here. Just take the stairs down & wait." He leapt off, leaving the poor girl sobbing.

"Please be careful…" she whispered, standing up to go inside the building. What she didn't know, was that she seemed to be glowing.

Whoa, that was wayyy more dramatic than I thought it would be. Please RR


	19. New Sailors & Pain

Whoa…this story is out of control! I have no control, so it might take random twists & turns. I apologize now for any confusion. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Wiping her tears away & squeezing most of the water out of her hair, Serena walked down some stairs until she reached a room.

"This is cozy, but where is everyone?" she wondered out loud, walking into a nice, carpeted room.

She noticed she was dripping & gasped. "Oh no! I don't want to ruin it." She immediately jumped off & sat on the stairs, head in hands.

"What is so special about me? And what happened to Maxfield? Is he evil or good?" she asked out loud, hearing no answer. She growled & stood up. "What happened to my life!" she exclaimed, fists clenched.

Calming down, she sat down & stopped her tears from flowing again. "I used to wake up, go to school, baby-sit, arcade at times & boy-watch…" She became distracted as she fiddled with her hair.

"I guess meeting Darien wasn't that bad…" she giggled, blushing. "And I also meet Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Hotaru, Trista & Michelle…" She had to laugh at herself. "Wow, in the last week, I've meet more people than I ever have in my whole life."

She became silent once more, thinking about the scouts fighting. "I know he told me to stay put…" she started, biting her nails. "But I _really_ want to make sure they're OK. Plus, I'll stay out of sight."

She nodded determinedly. "Then that's it! I'll go, but stay out of sight." She took a deep breath & ran across the carpet to the door. Looking back, she winced at the water drop marks. "I'll come back later & apologize."

She turned to the door & opened it. "That's weird. It stopped raining. Shortest rainfall in my life."

She stepped outside & ignored the stares she got, running down the street, soaked in her uniform.

She reached the battle area & hid behind a building. Looking out, she gasped, tears appearing in her eyes.

All of the sailors were unconscious on the ground & Tuxedo Mask was having problems fighting Maxfield.

"No…" she squeaked, then slapped her hand over her mouth. She noticed the attacking stop & shut her eyes, praying for no one to come over.

When she opened them again, she was staring into the eyes of her 'friend' Maxfield. "Maxfield, why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.

He smirked. "Stupid girl. I'm not Maxfield. My name is Nephrite & I'm from the Negaverse."

"The what?" she asked again, a little scared.

"Don't worry. But I do need to take you back, so lets go." He grabbed her arm & attempted to pull her up.

"No!" she shouted, pulling it back down. "I'm not going anywhere until someone explains to me what's going on!"

She stared up at Maxfield/Nephrite & glared at him. "Let go now." she said firmly.

He laughed. "Like that'll scare me." He began to pull again when they both heard "World Shaking!"

A ball of electricity flew at them as Maxfield/Nephrite pushed Serena away & dodged it.

Serena rolled on the ground & stared in awe as four more sailors appeared.

The first one was a blonde-haired girl with a gold tiara with an amber oval in the middle. She had small gold hoops on & a navy choker. Her collar was done with two white stripes. She was wearing a white leotard with a large yellow bow in the front that has a dark blue circle in the middle. The sleeves are short & split into three bubbly sections. The skirt is short, mid-thigh, & pleated with a white bubbly edge on the top. The was a large navy bow in the back. The gloves are wrist length & are white with navy cuffs. She had on blue boots & a marine blue mask covered her eyes.

Next to her was a girl with aqua-haired girl with a gold tiara with a green oval in the middle. She had small earrings on & a green choker. Her collar was done with two white stripes. She was wearing a white leotard with a large navy bow in the front that has a green circle in the middle. The sleeves are short & split into three bubbly sections. The skirt is short, mid-thigh, & pleated with a white bubbly edge on the top. The was a large navy bow in the back. The gloves are wrist length & are white with green cuffs. She had on green lace-up boots & a gold mask covered her eyes.

Next to her was a green-haired girl with a gold tiara with a black oval in the middle. She had red earrings on & a navy choker. Her collar was done with two white stripes. She was wearing a white leotard with a large black bow in the front that has a garnet circle in the middle. The sleeves are short & split into three bubbly sections. The skirt is short, mid-thigh, & pleated with a white bubbly edge on the top. The was a large black bow in the back. The gloves are elbow length & are white with black cuffs. She had on black knee boots & a purple mask covered her eyes.

Lastly, a black-haired girl with a gold tiara with a purple oval in the middle. She had dangling earrings on & a dark blue choker. Her collar was done with two white stripes. She was wearing a white leotard with a large dark blue bow in the front that has a purple circle in the middle. The sleeves are short & split into three bubbly sections. The skirt is short, mid-thigh, & pleated with a white bubbly edge on the top. The was a large dark blue bow in the back. The gloves are elbow length & are white with dark blue cuffs. She had on dark blue knee boots & a dark red mask covered her eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Serena asked, standing up.

"You need to leave now." the first girl told her, facing Maxfield/Nephrite.

"Why?" Serena walked over to her, but the small black-haired girl stopped her.

Serena looked down at her, opening her mouth, but the girl shushed her. "Lets go." She turned to walk, followed by the green-haired girl.

Serena looked back at the other two, then sighed, following the other two.

Nephrite didn't like this at all. "Stop right there!" he exclaimed, creating an energy ball, but the aqua-haired girl stepped between them.

"Deep Submerge!" she shouted as large waves of water appeared and crash down as she rose with a big ball of water in her hands. The water formed into a planet while water spun around. The water turned into energy and she fired it at Nephrite as swarms of water followed her. The ball of water flew off while waves followed.

Nephrite's energy ball was blasted back, but he wasn't going to give up.

Serena had to run to keep up with the new sailors. "Hey, wait!" she exclaimed. They stopped as Serena caught up, breathing hard. "Who…are you…guys?" she gasped out.

The small black-haired girl smiled. "I am Sailor Death." She motioned to the green-haired girl. "And this is Sailor Time."

Time bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

Serena nodded. "OK." She motioned to the other two. "And they are?"

"Sailor Sky & Sailor Sea." Death cleared up.

"I see…" Serena nodded as a huge blast went off behind her.

Jumping, she spun around to see Sky & Sea laying on the ground. "No!" Serena screamed, attempting to run back, but Time held her back.

"Death, get her out of here. Now." Time instructed, walking towards Nephrite.

"Wait…" Serena weakly called out, but Death grabbed her arm & led her back to the building. Finally giving up, Serena followed, trying to ignore the scream of Time as she was blown back.

The two people reached the building. Death turned to Serena. "You need to stay here."

Serena weakly nodded. "I understand." She watched as the girl ran back, praying for them all to be okay.

Walking in, Serena yawned & shut her eyes, tears coming out. 'Please let them all be fine…'

To an unseen eye, she seemed to be glowing once again.

Okay, so I just realized it made Nephrite, like, undefeatable, but don't worry. I have a way out of that. Please RR


	20. Shopping and Kissing

Okay, ready for this major twist? Okay, it's not that major, but still…I don't own Sailor Moon and all the brand name stuff I'm going to include in this chapter.

"Guys!" a scream split the air as a blond head flew up, hair flying everywhere.

"What happened?" lips of crimson split open as a pair of tired blue eyes were rubbed. Then, as if a light switch was hit, the eyes opened wide.

"The battle!" Serena jumped out of bed. "But how did I get here?" She looked around her room in confusion. "What happened to everyone?"

Luna jumped up onto her bed and stared at her with her big eyes. Serena rubbed her absentmindedly. "I could have sworn I was at the battlefield…" She pulled the covers off her bed and walked over to her window, staring out. "Maybe it was all a dream…" she sighed, blinking at the bright sun.

"Serena!" a familiar voice shouted as Mina ran into the room and tackled Serena to the ground.

"Oof!" Serena huffed as she hit the ground. "Mina, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a plane to Dijon."

"I was." the blond laughed, getting off of her and helping her up. "But there was a change and they said I could spend a couple weeks here!"

Serena smiled as she stood up. "That's great! We can hang out."

"Definitely. Now get dressed so we can go out." Mina ran out of the room and closed the door.

Serena shook her head, laughing. "Got it Mina." She turned to her closet, thoughts of what happened sitting in the back of her mind for now.

Coming out, Serena finished putting her hair into her 'meatballs'. She wore a gold hooded tee with navy low-rider sweatpants. She wore pink lip gloss and a little mascara.

She walked downstairs to see not only Mina standing in her living room, but also Amy, Raye and Lita!

"Guys!" Serena gasped, running to hug them.

"Hi Serena." they greeted, hugging her back.

Backing up, Serena grinned. "You girls look great."

Amy wore a light blue baseball tee with navy low rider sweatpants. Rei had on a rust colored baseball tee with heather gray low rider sweatpants. Her hair was in a braid, hanging down her back. Lita wore a yellow polo with blue jeans. She had her hair in two low pigtails.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Blondie." Mina giggled. She wore a red polo with khaki flares. Her hair was done in a French braid.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asks as she sits down on the couch, Mina next to her and Amy on the other side. Raye and Lita take the two chairs.

"Well, we decided that we are going to all hang out today." Raye announced.

"That's great! But how do you all know each other?" Serena cocked her head to the left.

"Well, me and Amy used to go to day care together…" Raye started.

"I already knew Lita from school, obviously…" Amy continued.

"Lita used to date one of my friends…" Mina went on.

"And I used to work at Raye's temple." Lita finished.

Serena gaped. "Whoa. That's a coincidence." She giggled as her mother walked out, carrying a tray of apples and water.

"Sorry. This is all we have at the moment. I hope you don't mind." Ikuko smiled, placing the tray down.

"It's fine, Mrs. Tsukino." Lita smiled as she took an apple and a glass of water.

"Thank you, momma." Serena grabbed her own food.

The other girls thanked her also and smiled as she walked back into the kitchen, leaving them to talk.

Once they finished eating, Serena looked at her friends. "So, what are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise." Amy smiled as she stood up. The others followed.

Serena smiled. "I love surprises." She stood up as well. "Hang on. I'll grab my jacket." She ran upstairs and grabbed a black sweater and her light blue messenger bag. Turning to Luna, she smiled. "I'll see you later." She kissed her forehead and ran back down.

The girls were waiting with their sweaters on; Amy with a charcoal gray turtleneck sweater, Raye with a pink sweater, Lita with a charcoal gray hoodie and Mina with a navy hoodie.

"Ready?" Serena asked, slipping on her dark blue platform slides.

The girls nodded, putting on their own shoes; Amy with silver sneakers, Raye with black flip flops, Lita with black clogs and Mina with natural color slides.

Walking into the kitchen, Serena hugged her mother, father and Sammy goodbye. "Bye guys. You can call Mina if you need me. See you later." She waved and the five girls were off walking.

As they walked down the street, Serena continued to try to weasel what they were doing out of them, but they were all closed mouth.

Finally giving up, Serena looked up to the sky and smiled, basking in the sun on her face. The others watched, smiling as well.

They walked until they reached the mall. Serena smiled, but then looked in her bag. "Oh no! I forgot my wallet at home." Sighing, she shrugged. "Oh well. Window shopping is just as fun."

She began to walk in when Mina stopped her. Turning, Serena watched as Mina took out a pink credit card and handed it to her. "What's this?"

"It's yours." She took out a blue one, a red one and green one. Handing them out, she took out an orange one and grinned. "Now lets shop!"

"Wait, I can't take your money." Serena began to give it back, but Mina wouldn't take it.

"Remember who I am? I have enough money. I want to spend it on you guys. Now lets go shop." She walked in.

Exchanging glances, the girls shrugged and followed her in. Once inside, the girls looked around.

"Where to first?"

"American Eagle!" Raye shouted.

"Bath & Body Works!" Lita exclaimed.

"Borders Books." Amy added.

"Paris Handbags!" Mina yelled.

Serena sweat dropped. "How about we shop at the stores we want, then we can meet in the food court in two hours?"

The girls nodded and went off to their own stores. Giggling to herself, Serena turned and walked to the first store she always went to at the mall; Old Navy.

She looked around, smiling, stopping at the jeans. After looking around a little, she grabbed a pair of light stonewashed chinois-sash jeans.

She made her way over to the tee, tanks and polos. She squealed, finding an adorable fall teal green long-sleeve tee.

"Buy 2 or more, $5.00 each." Serena read off of the sign over it. Smiling, she grabbed another one, this one gecko green.

Deciding against the shoes and accessories, she made her way to the front of the store. After paying for it, she walked out, feeling happier.

"Where to now?" she mused, looking around. "I could go see Amy in Borders…" She scrunched up her nose at the thought of being in a bookstore. "Or I could go meet Lita." She smiled at the thought of Bath & Body. "That's what I'll do."

As she walked over, she bumped into someone carrying a lot of bags. Gasping, she began to help pick up the stuff. "I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz." Serena apologized.

"It's fine." the person said as the two of them stood up and Serena got a good look at the person she had ran into. He had dark blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans. He seemed to be carrying about 5 or 6 bags from really expensive stores.

"Hello. I'm Serena." She introduced herself.

"Zoi." he said, extending his hand to shake hers.

Serena smiled. "Nice to meet you. Do you live around here?"

"About a 20 minute drive."

"Cool." She motioned to his bags. "Girlfriend?"

"Mother."

Serena laughed as Zoi joined in.

"Serena." she heard her name and turned around to see Amara, Trista, Hotaru and Michelle standing behind her, eyeing Zoi.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she greeted her friends.

"We're fine, Serena. How are you?" Trista asked as Michelle attempted to calm Amara down.

"Fine. I'm here with some friends. Do you guys want to meet them?"

"We'd love to, but we have someplace to go." Michelle spoke up, succeeding in calming Amara down.

Serena seemed down. "Oh…Well, then I'll talk to you later."

"Sure." Hotaru smiled up at her.

Serena realized Amara hadn't said anything yet. Turning to her, she was confused on why Amara and Zoi were having a staring contest. "What are you guys doing?"

Zoi broke out of it first and smiled at Serena. "Nothing. Just a little fun. Well, I better go too. Nice meeting you and hope to see you again."

Serena smiled. "Nice meeting you too and I hope I see you again soon." She waved as he walked off. Turning to her other friends, she smiled again. "Don't you guys have to be somewhere?"

Amara nodded. "See you later, Serena."

"Take care." Trista said.

The four of them walked off, leaving Serena alone again. Sighing, Serena turned and began to walk towards Bath & Body Works again.

Reaching it, she was shocked at how busy it was. "Must be a sale." She walked in, dodging people and trying to find Lita.

She finally found her at the bath and shower section. She was holding a bottle of Very Merry Christmas shower gel.

"Hey Lita."

The girl turned and smiled at the approaching blond. "Hey Serena." She looked to the bags. "Looks like you found something."

She nodded. "Two somethings actually." She laughed. "Are you getting that?"

"Probably." She picked up a Fresh Vanilla creamy body wash bottle. "But I want this too."

"Why don't you get them both?"

"I'm not sure…"

"It won't hurt and you'll be much happier."

Lita smiled at the reasoning. "I guess so." The two of them walked over to purchase the items.

Once out of the store, Lita turned to Serena. "Where to now?"

"How about Media Play? I want Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"And I want that new Mary J. Blige CD, _Breakthrough._"

"Then lets go." Serena grabbed Lita's hand and the two walked off, not even noticing the pair of eyes on them.

Walking in, Serena let go of her hand and they went their separate ways. Serena quickly found Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, but saw another movie she really wanted.

"Oh Batman Begins!" Serena picked up both of them and began to weigh them in her hand. "Hm…I'll just get them both!" She giggled. "It's not like I'll be able to splurge like this again."

She walked up and laughed at how Lita not only had the Mary J. Blige CD in her hand, but The Notorious B.I.G.'s _Duets_. "Couldn't decide either?"

Lita nodded, laughing. They bought the stuff and walked out. "Where should we go now?" Serena wondered out loud.

Lita looked at her watch. "We have another hour. Wanna go meet Amy in Borders?"

Serena sighed. "Sure. Lets go."

The two walked off, not even realizing someone was following them.

Walking into Borders, they spotted Amy quickly. She was sitting in a big comfy chair with 6 to 10 books on the table next to her.

"Hey Amy. Having fun?"

She looked up and smiled at her two friends. "Hey, Serena. Hey, Lita. Finished shopping?"

"We thought we spent enough money." Serena laughed.

Amy laughed with her. "By the bags in your hands, I guess so."

Lita smiled, sitting down. "What are you reading?"

Amy showed them the title. "Helen of Troy: Goddess, Princess, Whore." Serena laughed at the last part. "Nice title."

"Known throughout the ages as the "most beautiful woman in the world," and "the face that launched a thousand ships," Helen's epically important story comes to life in this book that looks at both the facts and myths." Lita read off of the back. "Nice." she smiled.

"It's really good. Why don't you guys grab a book and read with me?" She couldn't help but laugh at their faces. "Come on. You'll find a book you like. Just go look."

"Do we have to?" Serena whined, but let herself be pulled by Lita.

"Come on. We'll check out the fiction."

The two girls began to browse the fiction section.

Lita stopped at a book with the title 'Coldest Winter Ever'. Taking it off the shelf, she read the back:

_Souljah has put her hip-hop pen to the prose page for a streetwise coming-of-age novel about a teenage daughter of an infamous drug dealer and the results of a life predicated on the glorification of crime. _

"Sounds cool." She walked back to where Amy was and began to read.

Meanwhile, Serena was becoming discouraged. "I'm not going to find a book I like."

"What about this one?" a familiar voice asked.

Serena turned and almost fell backwards. "Darien, don't do that!" she exclaimed, hitting him.

"Sorry, meatball head. Couldn't help myself."

Serena pretended to pout, but took the book. "'Confessions of a Shopaholic'?" she looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, thought you might like it." He motioned to her two bags she carried.

Serena laughed. "I guess I could try it." She turned it around and read the back:

_Londoner Becky Bloomwood has a fabulous apartment in one of the city's trendiest neighborhoods and a wardrobe to die for. Regrettably, she can't afford either. You'll laugh out loud as Becky turns bad credit into romantic opportunity when her creative (and sometimes desperate) debt solutions attract the attention of a sexy PR rep. _

"Actually, this sounds good, idiot." she kidded. "Thanks."

"No prob." He turned to go when Serena grabbed his arm. "Yeah?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

He showed her the 5 books he carried in his hands. "School. You?"

"Shopping day."

"Oh. Have fun then." He turned to go again when Serena stopped him again. "Yes?"

"Um…do you want grab something to eat with me?" she cursed herself for sounding like a pathetic school girl.

"Sure."

Serena's eyes popped open. "What?" she looked up at the blue eyes that held so much emotion; mystery, amusement, maybe even…

"Serena!"

The two turned to see Amy and Lita walk up, Amy carrying the book she was reading, plus 2 others and Lita holding the one she had picked out.

They smiled at Darien. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing." Serena jumped in, clutching the book. "Lets go."

"Are you going to buy that?" Amy asked as they walked away from the smirking man.

"Buy what?"

"The book in your hand." Lita smiled, laughing at Serena's blush.

"Um, it looks interesting. Sure." They walked up to the counter, Serena not making eye contact with any of the two girls.

They bought the books and walked out. "Well, it's about time. Lets head over to the food court." Amy said, looking at her watch.

Serena nodded and they walked over to the food court. Reaching it, they grabbed a table and Amy went to get some food.

Lita watched as Serena looked around and smirked. "Who are you looking for?"

"What?" Serena flipped her head back to her, eyes wide. "No one."

"Sure…" Lita laughed as Serena blushed. "Let me guess? Darien?"

"No…" Serena blushed even redder and began to fiddle with her thumbs.

"Do you like him?"

"What? No!" Serena shouted, cheeks red as tomatoes.

"Don't get defensive. It was just a question."

They sat in silence until Serena muttered. "Yeah…"

"What was that?"

"I like him, more than a friend." Serena sighed. "But I don't think he likes me like that."

"What makes you think that?" Lita became serious, leaning in.

"Because I'm a klutz, I'm fourteen, I'm not too smart, I'm…" But Lita interrupted her before she could go on.

"So what? That doesn't matter. A guy should like you for you, klutz and all."

Serena looked up, smiling. "Thanks Lita."

"So are you going to tell him?"

"No way! I'm just supposed to go up to him and say 'Hey Darien, how are you? By the way, I like you a lot more than a friend?'" Serena mocked.

"That works." a masculine voice said behind her.

From Lita's face, Serena already knew who it was. 'Oh please don't let it be. Please don't tell me I just told him how I felt. Please, please, please.' she prayed as she slowly turned around. The moment she opened her eyes, she felt her heart drop. 'Oh no, it is him. I want to die.'

She attempted a weak smile as Darien smiled down at her. "Um…what would?" she tried.

"The direct approach."

Lita looked between the two of them and smiled. "Um, I gonna go help Amy bring the food back." She stood up and began to walk. The two didn't even notice.

Darien sat down next to her and took her hand. Serena blushed even worse as she felt his stare on her head.

Clearing her throat, Serena started. "Well, I'm going to assume you heard my…confession?"

"Most of it, yes."

They sat in silence once more until Serena broke it again. "Um, so…what do you think?"

She waited partly scared half to death and partly anxious. When she was met with silence, she could hardly keep the tears down.

Extracting her hand, she began to gather her stuff. "Well, I guess I better go. Less awkward for both of us…"

But when she stood up, Darien grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. Lifting her chin up, eyes locking, Darien took a deep breath and threw caution into the wind. "Serena, I have something I need to tell you…"

"AAAAA! MONSTER!" a woman screamed, running away.

The two looked up and gasped as an energy beam flew at them. Darien pushed Serena out of the way, covering her body with his.

Serena opened her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes holding anger. "Darien, what's going on?"

"We gotta get out of here. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and most of their stuff. Serena grabbed the rest and they began to run.

Serena tried to see behind her, trying to see the monster and the people screaming, but Darien was running too fast, so she had to keep her eyes in front so she wouldn't trip.

They reached the end and they stopped, breathing hard. Serena looked up. "Darien…please tell me….what's happening…" she gasped out, breathing hard, hair sticking to her face.

He said nothing, but looked around. Eyes widening, he grabbed her hand again and took off running.

"Darien!" Serena shouted, tripping. She fell to her knees and let out a yelp of pain. "Ow!" she exclaimed, holding her knee. "I think I just scraped it."

The next thing she knew, she was being carried bridal style. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, but threw her arms around his neck, holding on. She couldn't help but nuzzle his neck. She blushed, realizing what she was doing and stopped abruptly.

They stopped and Serena felt herself being put down. She felt disappointment, but shook it off as Darien opened his car for her. "What?"

"Get it!" he slightly pushed her in.

Serena jumped in and he shut the door. He jumped into the other side and they took off.

Serena looked back at the mall and say another explosion, but this one held ice. "The Sailors!" she realized, watching the four girls jump out.

They took a corner pretty fast, Serena holding on. "Whoa! Darien, slow down!" she exclaimed.

Looking back, she gasped. Exactly where they had been a moment ago, a huge monster landed in the pavement. She couldn't help let out a scream, but instantly stopped as Darien drove faster.

They hit the freeway and began to swerve. Cars honked on their horns, but then screamed as the monster came running through.

Serena began to pray that they would be all right as she watched the speed dial hitting 100...'Please don't let us die…either by the car or by the monster…'

She heard Darien curse and looked up. "What? What happened?"

"We're almost out of gas."

Serena felt her heart stop and stared at the gas level. It was really close to empty. She got a good idea. "Can we make it about 6 miles more."

"Barely. Why?"

"Just do it. Get off the freeway and turn right."

Darien stared at her, but did as he was told. He was going right down the street, looking around. "Serena, what are we…?"

"Here we are!" Serena pointed to a old house.

"This?" Darien raised an eyebrow, but slowed the car down.

"Yeah. Lets go!" she shouted, jumping out and grabbing the bags. She ran up to the to door and knocked on it.

Darien walked up behind her, the other bags in hand. "Serena, what is so special about here?"

"You'll see." She knocked again, but this time a old woman opened the door.

"Serena?" she gasped.

"Hi, Nana. Can we come in?" Serena asked.

"We?" Nana looked up to see Darien standing behind her. "Who are you?"

"This is my friend Darien. Please let us in. It's important." Serena begged, tears forming.

Nana nodded and let the two in. Shutting the door, Nana took one look at Serena and enveloped her into a hug. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing Nana. I'm fine." she murmured, pushing herself off. "Nana, I need you to do what you do."

Nana's eyes widened but she nodded. "You two, get in there now."

Serena nodded and grabbed Darien's hand. She dragged him into a room and they sat down in the darkness, Serena holding her knees to her chest.

Darien looked down at her and enveloped her into a hug. "It'll be fine, Rena. I won't let anything happen to you."

Serena nodded and leaned into him. "Darien, do you like me?" she asked.

Darien looked down at her, eyes holding confusion. "Sure…" But she interrupted him.

"No I mean, do you _like_ me?" she asked again, eyes holding loneliness, fear and a little pain.

Darien knew he was throwing everything they had worked for into the wind, but he couldn't say no to her anymore.

His lips descended on her in a feather-light kiss full of sweetness that soon increased in intensity. Serena felt as though she were floating and only her grip on his forearms kept her anchored to earth.

Darien pulled his head back just a bit to look her straight in the eye. "Does that answer your question?"

"Sure does," she managed to breath, flustered at her own forwardness. Her gaze locked with his she couldn't bear to turn away. This time, she initiated the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, pulling her towards him.

YAAAAA! They kissed! But what will happen with Nana and the monster? Plus, what about that 'dream' of Serena's? I hope this long chapter makes up for the long hiatus I've had. Finals are finally over! Yes! Please RR


End file.
